


Unexpected

by Linesal



Category: Backstreet Boys, Eminem (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linesal/pseuds/Linesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meets Eminem at an industry party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First slash fic I ever wrote. I began writing it about 11 years ago, and it was only supposed to be the first chapter as a short story, but it ran away with me. I finished it about a year ago after going through several long bouts of writer's block. lol

NICK’S POV:

Here I am. At yet another industry party. I’m sitting at the bar staring into an empty shot glass. Why? You ask. I’ll tell you why. BSB have been on a break for god knows how long. The other guys are all off doing something with their girlfriends and wives. They are busy. I’m not. I don’t have anyone except my family, and as much as I love hanging out with my siblings it’s just not what I’m looking for. What am I looking for? The question is who am I looking for. I’ve found him. Yes. That’s right. Nick Carter, heartthrob of the Backstreet Boys is gay. And, surprise surprise, the man I’m in love with isn’t. So here I am, sitting at the bar, trying to get enough to forget him. He’s all I think about lately and then funny thing is I’ve only met him a couple of times and let’s just say it wasn’t pleasant. You see he sorta hates everything pop and well that includes me. And he really doesn’t like gay people either. He makes that very clear in his songs. So that gives me a zero percent chance of ever getting remotely close to him. Maybe you’ve already guessed who I’m talking about? Marshall Mathers, better known as Eminem or Slim Shady. So you see my problem? Luckily I haven’t seen him at this particular party. If I had, I’m not sure I’d even be able to stand right now. I’d probably be passed out on the floor in front of the bar from drinking too much.  
I need some fresh air, so I decide to go out the backdoor. I know it leads to an alley and I guess it’s the only place I have a decent chance of being left alone.

As I walk through the crowd of people I smile.

I need to keep people thinking everything is just dandy in the world of Backstreet. There’s no need to create more rumors than are already floating around. I stop and talk to a few people, but as soon as possible I move on. I’m starting to feel a bit claustrophobic in here.

Finally I reach the hallway leading past the restrooms toward my escape. I shake a few more hands before making a break for it, practically running for the door.

I push the door open and step outside into the night air. I walk further down the alley, wanting to make sure nobody sees me. When I’m satisfied no one will see me in shadows I lean back against the wall and breathe a sigh of relief. Finally I’m alone. I close my eyes, enjoying the quietness. By quietness I mean there’s no shouting and no loud music, only the muffled sounds of the base from inside the building.

Suddenly the silence is broken. Someone is coming toward me and even before he speaks I know who it is. I’m too scared to open my eyes and have my fears confirmed, but when he speaks to me I know I can’t just ignore his presence. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Huh?"

"You got a light?" he asks again. He hasn’t recognized me yet, thank god. If he did I’m pretty sure I’d be six feet under before the night was over. I shake my head replying,

"No…sorry." He shrugs and places the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

We just stand there for, what seems like an eternity, without saying anything. Me, I don’t exactly know what to say, so I just stand there silently praying he’ll leave. But of course He doesn’t answer my prayers, just like He didn’t answer my prayer about Marshall not being at this party. It doesn’t surprise me.

Everything else in my life seems to be going down hill, why should tonight be any different.

"So you needed to get out of there too?" I’m surprised. I’m very surprised. Eminem is making small talk.

"Yeah" I answer. It seems to be the only reply I can come up with at the moment. Not exactly intelligent, or even remotely interesting, but there’s just something about this man’s presence that renders me speechless. It’s like there’s some sort of aura about him. Just something that completely hypnotizes me and numbs my brain. Basically something about him just makes me act like the blond I am.

Again with the silence. I can’t help let my eyes drift over his body. I try to do it as discreetly as possible. I might be depressed but I don’t exactly have a death wish. I notice he’s fidgeting. Why is he doing that? Maybe he’s nervous. But then again, he doesn’t strike me as the nervous type. Besides, what could he have to be nervous about? As far as I know there aren’t lawsuits or anything like that going on at the moment. I could be wrong though. I shift my weight and run my hands through my hair. This silence is killing me.

"I was looking for you."

Then again, silence is good. He was looking for me? Why? I hadn’t done anything to him and it couldn’t be of the good. Maybe all the excuse he needed to be looking for me was the fact that I was in a pop group. Maybe that’s why he was looking for me. He wants to kick some Backstreet butt. The party is boring and he needs something to entertain himself. That must be it. I look at him, feeling sure I really don’t want the answer to my next question,

"Why?" Again, I’m defeated by my curiosity. He kicks the ground with his right foot. Is he warming up or something? I look at his face and realize that it is another nervous gesture.

I think I get it now. He want’s to kick my butt, but I’m bigger than him, so that’s what’s making him nervous. He’s afraid I’ll be able to kick his butt instead. Okay, so I don’t really believe that, but it’s just the only reason I can come up with.

He still hasn’t answered my question. I decide to just give it to him straight. Let him know that I’m not looking for any trouble. I shift my weight again and take a deep breath. This could be the biggest mistake of my life. This could give him an excuse to finally pound on me, but somehow I feel it needs to be done.

"Look I’m not looking for any trouble okay? I’ll just leave right now." I tell him. His gaze shifts from the ground to meet my eyes. He smiles. I can’t quite figure out if it’s a genuine smile or it’s mocking. I lean toward the latter.

"I haven’t done anything to you. I can’t for the life of me figure out why you would be looking for me. We haven’t even really met before!" I realize now that my fear of this man is shining through my calm exterior. Again with that smile. It actually makes him look kinda sexy, in a strange scary way. Okay, I’m so not supposed to be thinking like this right now. I think it’s the complete silence from him that scares me so much.

He moves in real close. I can actually feel his breath against my skin as I stare down into his eyes. I’m trying desperately to keep my body from shaking uncontrollably. His eyes are beautiful. Even with the icy cold stare that’s meeting mine right now. Damnit! He’s about to kill me and I’m thinking about how beautiful his eyes are. Get a grib Carter!

"Actually," he says,"you have done something to me." Oh god. He’s pissed and I have no idea why. I swallow and ask a question I really don’t want an answer to,

"What?" It comes out barely above a whisper. He smiles again. Stop doing that! I’d like get out of this with my pants still clean.

"You exist!" he snarls. Jesus, he’s going to kill me for being born? Maybe he really is as sick as people say. I always thought it was just an act with him, that deep down inside somewhere he was actually a nice person, the person I fell in love with. I realize now that he is so not what I want. I mean, yeah he’s absolutely fuckable but personality wise he’s really not a person you wanna get mixed up with.

I try to think of something to say to save my life, but before I even form a though I feel something soft and wet on my lips. I focus my eyes and realize it’s him. His lips. He’s kissing me. Why is he kissing me? I’m about to protest but when I open my mouth he thrusts his tongue inside my mouth. He pushes himself into me more and I can feel his erection against my thigh. Finally I let myself be carried away by the feeling coursing through my body. I close my eyes and start responding to the kiss, letting my tongue wrestle softly with his. I wrap my arms around him and pull him even closer, needing to feel more of him. In the process I squeeze his butt, eliciting a moan from him. I almost feel like I’m controlling the situation, the way he melts into my arms. But just as soon as that thought hits me, he pulls away from me. I groan at loss of his body grinding into mine, but I open my eyes and look into his. I smirk. I can tell this wasn’t what he had planned.

"I thought you wanted to kick my butt." I say, still smirking.

"I did." He says and licks his lips.

"So what made you change your mind?" I ask. I’m trying not to laugh at the confused expression on his face. It’s cute. He kicks the ground and starts looking around his his cigarettes. Finally locating them in his pocket he pulls one out, and lights it.

For a moment I wonder why he asked me if I had a light when he had one himself, but I decide not to ponder on it.

"I don’t know." He says taking a drag from the cigarette, the glow at the end of it lighting up his face.

"But you don’t anymore." It is more a statement than a question.

"No." There is an uncomfortable silence between us again. I have so many questions, but I’m sure I want to ask them. What if he changes his mind again? I decide to chance it.

"Why did you want to kick my butt?"

"I told you." He says taking another drag off his cigarette. He looks at me.

"You said it was because I exist, that doesn’t exactly explain it." I say chuckling.

"Fuck! Enough with the questions okay? I’m as confused as you man!" He practically yells.

I jump a little but I can see in his eyes that he isn’t angry, just frustrated. His eyes roam over my body. I smirk again.

"You’re right." I say, "Enough with the questions."

I pull the cigarette out of his hands with my left hand, flicking it away, and grab his collar with my right hand and pull him toward me. My lips crash down on his and he tenses up a bit, before finally relaxing into the kiss. I think, by now, I know why he didn’t want to kick my ass. He wants this just as much as I do, he just didn’t know until he had actually already kissed me. Our tongues battle erotically as his hands run through my hair. I break the kiss and start kissing a trail from his ear, down his neck. I reach the part that connects his neck to his shoulder and start licking and biting gently. I can’t believe how hard I am. I can feel my hard cock pulsating in my pants, and when he lets out a deep groan of pleasure the impossible happens. I feel my cock grow harder. I can’t stand this much longer. I need to cum so bad. My hands travel down to his crotch and I start massaging him through the material of his pants. He moans and starts rocking his hips gently in time with my movements. Obviously my plan doesn’t work. I realize that when his grip on my hair tightens. I was hoping he’d mirror my actions. Oh well, I’m sure his moans alone are enough to make me cum at this point. Suddenly we’re interrupted by a voice out on the street.

"Yo Em!" Someone calls. I recognize the voice immediately. It’s Dre. Fuck! Marshall pulls away and looks at me regretfully.

"I…shit…I gotta go!" He says before hurrying out of the alley. I see him greeting Dre, before stepping inside a waiting vehicle. Before he’s inside, he glances back toward me.

I fall back against the wall and run my hands through my hair. I can still taste him. This has so not helped my infatuation with this man. I already know I won’t be able to stop thinking about him. I’ve had a taste of the drug and now I want more. So much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of Proof in this chapter. This was written a long time before his death.

Marshall’s POV:

It’s been 2 days since the backstreet incident. Ha! Get it? Backstreet incident! It took place in a backstreet and it involved a Backstreet Bitch!

Fuck! I swear I’ve gone insane. Actually I think I’ve been insane for quite a while now. I don’t know what the fuck happened that night, all I know is I went outside to have a smoke and all of a sudden I see him.

My first instinct was, of course, to just ignore him, but then I changed my mind. I mean it was an excellent opportunity to make that pussy shit his pants you know? I fucking hate all those boyband bitches, so why should he be any different right?

So I went over to him, pretending to need a light for my smoke, ya know? I could tell he was sorta nervous from the get go, and then I don’t know what the fuck happened. I mean there I was, ready pound his pussy ass into the ground when all of a sudden it pops into my god damn head that he looks cute when he’s nervous and fidgeting. What the fuck is that? A guy is not cute! Fuck! I like pussy! Not fucking cocks and balls!

But there I am, thinking one of the Backstreet Boys looks cute, and I start getting nervous. So what do I do? I fucking make small talk! And then all of sudden I’m kissing him! How the hell do you go from wanting to kick the dude’s ass to kissing him? Fuck if I know. I swear somebody must’ve put something in my drink or something. But his lips were so damn soft. I got a fucking hard on from kissing a guy, so I finally manage to pull myself away.

At this point I really fucking need that cigarette, so I fish out my lighter and smokes and light one up. But I barely get a drag, before the thing is pulled out from between my fingers and he’s kissing me. At first I sorta tense up, but then I’m kissing him back. I don’t know what the hell’s going on, all I know is that it felt fucking great kissing him. And well, the kid’s got some balls. He just grabbed my collar and kissed me.

I’m actually glad Dre showed up when he did, or else I might have fucked the guy. I don’t fuck guys! Well, I didn’t actually kiss guys either until Nick fucking Carter showed up.

So now I’m just sitting at my studio at home trying to get some new beats laid down and I can’t stop thinking about him. I don’t know what to do, it’s not like I can talk to anyone about it. Yeah I can just fucking imagine telling Dre about what happened. He’d have me committed instantly, shit.

I think I just need to get laid. I haven’t gotten any pussy in almost three months. I’m sure that’s all it is. And if you think about it, Nick Carter does actually look like a girl. What with those big blue eyes and those soft kissable lips, and his hard body and those muscular arms…FUCK!!!

That’s it! I’m getting out of here! But I need to jack off first.

Ok, so I’ve called up Proof to see if he wanted to come along with me. So now I’m just waiting for him to get here. I think we’re gonna go to some Hip Hop place or maybe not. I have no idea. Shit, that’s him now.

I quickly open the door,

“Hey dawg, ‘sup?” I ask, trying to act all casual. I don’t want him to think anything is wrong. Not that there is anything wrong! I’m just…a little confused maybe?

“Yo!” He nods at me, “You ready to roll?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” I say walking out, closing and locking the door behind me.

As we walk to his car I’m suddenly attacked by images of Nick. I can’t help but think back to That Night, and I almost moan thinking about the kiss. Luckily I catch myself before the moan escapes me, but instead of it being a moan I sorta squeak. I don’t fucking squeak! Expect I just did, and now Proof is looking at me all funny. Quick think of something!

“You alright, Slim?” he asks.

Am I alright? No I’m NOT fucking alright! I’m getting turned on by Backstreet Bitches, well only one of them, but still! I’m not fucking alright!

“Yeah…fine. Frog.” I explain. He’s still looking at me funny. Why is he still looking at me like that?

“Ok,” he says as he opens the car door, “So where do you wanna go?”

I get into the passenger’s side and shrug. I have no idea. I just know I need to get out. If Hailie had been home it wouldn’t have been a problem, ‘cause she would’ve been able to get my mind of things, but she’s at a friend’s house for sleepover.

“You just wanna drive a around?” Proof asks raising an eyebrow. Apparently he thinks my panic attack is funny. Oh…wait, he doesn’t know I’m having a panic attack. Never mind then.

“Nah man, let’s just go to some bar or club or whatever. I really need something to drink.” I say the last part mostly to myself, but it seems my good friend Deshaun has the hearing of a blind dog.  
“Ok dawg, what’s goin’ on?” He asks looking at me. Great now he knows something’s going on. Shit! Ok…don’t panic, think of a lie…just, whatever you do Marsh, don’t tell him the truth.

“I’m confused.” Shit! Now he’s gonna be even more curious.

“Confused? ‘bout what?” Hey you know what, he really should keep his eyes on the road, ‘cause we’re about to hit a parked car.

“Nothing. Keep your eyes on the fucking road dawg!” He swerves to avoid the car and I have to hold on to whatever I can get my hands on. I should probably put on my seatbelt. “Look, I don’t wanna talk about it. I just wanna get some booze in my system and forget about it.”

“Fuck that was close!” He’s laughing hysterically now.

When he finally calms down a little he glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

“But are you sure you don’t need to talk about whatever it is?” He asks. I know he’s just trying to be a friend and that shit, but I can’t tell him. Besides, what good would it do if he didn’t laugh at me straight to my face, he still wouldn’t be able to understand what the fuck’s going on in my head.

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

He nods as he makes a turn into the parking lot next to the club of choice.

I think we’ve been here for about an hour or so. I’ve done nothing but sit here and nurse my beer. Proof has been busy trying to hook up with some honeys. Oh, I forgot to mention that Bizarre and Swifty has joined us. Yeah they came in, sat down for five minutes to talk, and then they were off for the dance floor. It’s seems I’m the pooper of this particular party, since I’m the only one not out there trying to score.

I haven’t been able to get rid of the image of Nick in my mind. Shit. I don’t know what to do. Why the hell am I obsessing over some guy in a boy band?

There’s been a few times, while I’ve been here, where I actually thought I saw him here. How fucked up is that? I mean it’s bad enough that I actually keep thinking about him, but now I’m hallucinating too? My thoughts are interrupted by Proof coming back to the table.

“Man, you are not going to believe who’s here!” He says grinning.  
I can’t help but grin back when I ask him who.

“Nick fucking Carter!” He says, “What the fuck is that pussy doin’ in this part of Detroit?”

My grin has quickly turned into a scowl. Turns out I wasn’t hallucinating after all. Well that’s just perfect! I almost break into hysterical giggles. I can’t believe it. I go out, trying to forget him and I end up at the same club as him! What the fuck are the odds?

“Does he know we’re here?” I ask.

“Not that I know…Why? You’re not gonna cause trouble, are you?” Proof asks.

“Nah…I just don’t wanna bump into him if I can avoid it…shit, if I see him I can’t be held responsible for my actions!” I tell him. He thinks I’m talking about violence and he starts laughing. Really I not kidding. I’m not sure I can be held responsible for my actions, but I don’t tell Proof what actions I’m thinkin’ of.

I glance around the club and all of a sudden I see him. He’s at the other end of the room and he’s getting pretty cozy with some slut. My feel my hand clench into a fist. For some reason, Nick getting cozy with anyone, male or female, is not something I like.

Before I know it, I’m walking through the mass of bodies crowding the dance floor, gyrating to the pulsing beat of the latest release by 50. I actually produced this track…it’s one of my better works.

Shit! Now I’m no more than 6 feet away from him. Fuck! Ok, he hasn’t seen me yet, I can still turn around. Oops…I guess he’s seen me now. At least he’s looking over here and he’s smiling that sexy smile he has. When the fuck did I start thinking his smile was sexy? Fuck it, it doesn’t matter. Ok, so what do I do now? Ok, smile back. I can do that…I think.

It doesn’t really feel like a smile…it feels more like a painful grimace. Ok, now what? Split second decision time. I indicate for him to meet me in the back in 5 minutes and then I walk away.

Holy shit! What the hell have I gotten myself into? I’m fucking meeting Nick Carter in the back of a club to do what? Shit, I don’t know…I guess I’ll just see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick’s POV:

To say that I was surprised to see Marshall here would be an understatement. Sure I was hoping to see him, I mean, I have like a major crush…no, not a crush, it was more than that. Anyways, let’s just say that I definitely wanted to see him again, and I I’m in Detroit, so of course I was hoping to see him again, but I hadn’t expected it. I figured he would have been at home with his daughter. Everyone knows how much he loves her, so that’s what I thought he would be doing.

So when I saw him standing no more than ten feet away from me I was shocked…happy, fucking ecstatic, but shocked. I managed to cover it up with a lazy smile, although to be honest I’d spent the last half hour being frustrated. See, there was this chick who just didn’t take no for a fucking answer, so she was pretty much attached to me. Not the way I wanted to bump into Marshall, I can tell you that much.

He had a funny look on his face when I first saw him. He looked almost, I don’t know, angry? Jealous? Whatever it was, it certainly helped me get that smile on my face. Just the thought that Marshall would be jealous of this chick was so cool.

When did I start calling him Marshall anyway? Oh well, it doesn’t matter. All that matters right now is getting this slut to leave me alone so I can go meet him in the back. I think that’s what he was signaling for me to do anyway. I’m not sure, but I’ll take that chance. Especially if it means I get to make out with him again.  
I extract myself from the grip of the girl, smiling at her, letting her think I’ll be back, before I start making my way through the crowd. Damn there are a lot of people here! It’s almost as if every time I take a step forward, the wall of bodies in front of me push me two steps back. Dammit! I just wanna go kiss Marshall! Is that really too much to ask?

I finally get to the edge of the dance floor and I suddenly have absolute no idea where to go. Ok…what do I do? I look around trying to somehow find something that might indicate where Marshall is hiding. Shit, I have absolutely no idea! I shrug and just decide to go down the hallway in front of me. It looks like it could be offices or something down here, not that I care.

I try the first door on the right. Grabbing the handle and jiggle it a little. It’s locked, so I don’t think that’s where he is. I try to think like he would think. I’ve always heard that whole, if you wanna find someone you have to think like them, so I figure why not give it a try.

Now, if I was Eminem, where would I be? I stand here just looking around me and I finally realize that this thing doesn’t work, so it looks like I’ll have to try every single door in this hallway. Damn! That means it’ll take even longer before I get to kiss Marshall.

I know it sounds like I’m completely obsessed with getting to kiss Marshall, but can you really blame me? I mean have you seen that man? And his lips are just…so god damn kissable. They’re all soft and sweet and at the same time so demanding. Right, so anyways, I need to find him before I can kiss him.

I suddenly hear a door open at the end of the hall, and I almost duck behind a plant to hide from whoever it is. Almost. But I’m glad I don’t because there he is, looking as fine as ever.

“Dude, are you comin’ or what?” he asks. Now, I could say something really funny right now, but he looks sorta nervous, so I decide not to. He fidgeting, picking at the bottom of his shirt. I can’t help but smile. Eminem actually looks cute, still sexy as hell, but more cute than anything right now.

“Yeah” I say as I start walking toward him. He holds the door open for me. As I walk past him my arm brushes against his chest and I swear I hear him suck in a breath.

He closes the door and locks it, and for a while we just stand there staring at each other. I’m trying to decipher the look in his eyes, but if there’s one thing Eminem is good at, it’s being mysterious.

Jesus Christ this silence is killing me! I’m about to say something, but he beats me to it.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He looks almost angry. Not exactly what I was expecting.

“In the club…or in Detroit?” I ask. I don’t really know what else to say.

“Both.” He says. Ok…now he definitely looks pissed. Does he think I’m here because if him?

“Heard it was a great club, and I’m in Detroit to talk to some producers.” I tell him. It’s the truth.

“Oh…right,” he looks almost…disappointed. I can’t help but smile.

“Did you think you’re the reason I’m here?” I have to ask. I know it might get me killed, but I have to ask.

“What? No!” Ok, he did. Does he really think I’m that desperate to get into his pants? Ok I am, but still!

“You did!” I accuse, a smirk on my lips. I don’t know why, but I feel the need to get a rise out of him.

“Hell no! I was just surprised to see you here! Fuck!” He runs his hand through his short hair. Ok, enough with this small talk, let’s get down to the reason he asked me to meet him here.

“Doesn’t matter,” I tell him taking a step toward him, “So…why did you wanna meet in here?”

I can smell him now, I’m that close to him. God he smells good. His pupils are dilated. That’s a good thing right? Unless he’s high of course, but I heard he wasn’t into shit like that anymore.

He still hasn’t said anything. He looks sorta like he’s lost in thought or something.

“Hey,” I say, catching his attention again. He looks up at me. “You still haven’t answered.”

“Aiight, look,” He hesitates for a few seconds but then decides to continue, “I don’t know what the fuck happened that night, all I know is I haven’t been able to forget about it.” He stops to get my reaction.

“I know what you mean.” I tell him. I haven’t been able to forget it either, but then again, I already knew I had the hots for him.

“No…you don’t!” He tells me, “I don’t do shit like that! I don’t fucking make out with guys!” He’s almost yelling now.

“Could’ve fooled me.” I say smirking.

“Shit! Would you just stop with the damn smirk! I’m havin’ the worst identity crisis of my life here and you just stand there with that fucking smirk!” Ok…pissed of Eminem is sexy as hell!

“Sorry.” I tell him and I take a step back again. I’m gonna have to help him through this little crisis if I want some Marshall flavoured kisses tonight. “Ok, how about this, I ask you some questions and you answer them…truthfully.”

He looks at me for a while, I’m guessing to figure whether or not he should go along with this. Finally he nods and I smile, not a sexy ‘let’s kiss/fuck’ smile, but a smile meant to…comfort him I guess. Put him at ease. Let him know I really do wanna help him here. But I really fucking hope that whatever happens now is gonna turn out to my advantage!

**********************************************************

 

Marshall’s POV:

I don’t know what the fuck he’s planning on doing, but I’ve decided to just go along with it. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? Shit…don’t fucking answer that. I don’t wanna know.

“Have you ever done that before?”

Huh? Oh! He’s asking a question. Right. What was it again? Have I ever done that before? Done what?

“Done what?” I ask.

“Kissed a guy. Have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Oh! Right! And that would be a Hell Fucking No!

“Fuck no! I just told you I don’t do that!” I tell him.

“Ah, but you did!” He’s smiling, “If I remember correctly you actually initiated the whole thing.”

Ok, is he trying to piss me off? Jesus!

“What the fuck! How the hell is this gonna help any?”

“It will! Trust me.”

Trust him? TRUST him? Doesn’t he have a fucking clue who he’s talking to? Obviously not, ‘cause if he did, he would know that I don’t trust many people, especially people I barely know.

“Yeah…whatever.” I know I’m pouting right now, but I honestly don’t know what the hell else I’m supposed to do.

“You better tuck that lip back in unless you want me to bite it.” He says. His eyes have gone completely dark. And is that an erection I feel in my pants? Yes sir, I do believe it is! Fuck! I can NOT get turned on right now!

“Can we get back to helping me figure this shit out?” I say, after I’ve stopped pouting. I don’t need him looking at me like that when I’m having a serious panic attack here.

“Right, ok.” He takes a breath, “So, what made you kiss me the other night?”

Didn’t I tell him back then that I didn’t know? What the hell makes him think I’ve all of a sudden figured it out?

“I fucking told you, I don’t know!” I rub my hands over my face and sigh.

“Think! What was going through you head right before you did it?” He asks. Jesus! I don’t fucking know!

“I don’t know” I mumble.

He sighs. I guess he’s getting sick of this. Can’t really say I blame him.

“Ok, let’s move on.” He says, “Did you like it?”

I can’t help but glare at him.

“What do you think?” I snap back.

“I KNOW you liked it. I felt it remember?”

Do I remember? Yes I do. His hand was…rubbing me…right there. And it felt fucking fantastic.

“Right, so if you know, why the hell do you gotta ask?”

He shrugs. That’s all he does. He shrugs. And that damn smirk is back. I really wanna wipe the infuriating smirk off!

“So…The next question, naturally has to be, do you wanna do it again?”

Hm…that is a good question. I look at him. He almost looks shy right now, nibbling on his bottom lip, arms crossed in front of him, leaning against the wall. There’s that strange feeling in my pants again. I guess that answers the question. Fuck yeah I wanna do it again.

I look straight into his eyes, and I smile a little. This time it’s not so painful. It’s actually a genuine smile.

“Yes.”

I barely have time to think before I have soft, warm, wet lips attached to my own. I feel his arms wrap around me, and I wrap mine around him. It feels kinda weird. I mean, I’m not really used to my partners being this tall. However, weird is slowly being replaced with fucking hot. Damn that boy can kiss. I was never into kissing so much, I mean yeah it’s nice and all, but in the end, I am usually more interested in actually getting to the fucking. But not now. I think I could kiss him forever.

Did I just think that? Holy shit! I’m starting to sound like a woman! What the hell is wrong with me? Oh hand on my cock. What was I thinking about again?

***********************************************************  
Nick’s POV:

YES! Finally! I’m kissing Marshall again, and for some reason, this time…way more hot! I begin moving my hand over his cock again, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he’s ready to take it a step further this time. Damn he’s hard, and surprisingly big. Not that I expected him to be small, but let’s face it, he’s not exactly a giant. So I figured you know, that he wouldn’t be a giant down there either, but I guess I was wrong.

SCORE! His hand is moving over my stomach, down to my crotch, and I guess I was right and holy hell that feels good! I’m babbling now. Which in some cases is bad, but right now, I really don’t care. Besides, no one can hear me!

I squeeze him gently and a small moan escapes him. I don’t think my dick can get any harder than it is right now, I swear that moan was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard. I need to feel some skin.  
The hand I have wrapped around his waist starts pulling up his oversized t-shirt. For some reason I desperately want to feel the warmth of the skin on his back. I can already feel it through the material covering it, but it’s not enough. Meanwhile the hand massaging his erection moved up slightly, to unbutton his pants.  
As soon as I’m able, I slide my hand inside his boxers and wrap my fingers around the thick flesh trying to escape the confines. He groans and mutters a silent curse as I start stroking him.

I look at him and he has his eyes closed, mouth open and breathing fast. He looks so fucking good like that.

 

Suddenly touching him isn’t enough, so I give him a passionately wet kiss before getting down on my knees in front of him.

His eyes snap open as he feels me moving out of his grasp and when he realizes what I plan on doing, he takes a deep breath to steady himself. His pupils are so dilated that they make his eyes look almost black and his irises which used to resemble the sky on a clear summer day, have gone dark like the ocean when a storm is moving in.

His hands move to my hair, fisting the strands as I move in to get the first tentative taste of his throbbing flesh. My tongue eases out and I trace the vein running up the underside, before licking the pre cum oozing from the slit.

“Fuck, Nick!” He moans.

“Later.” I say giggling before closing my lips over the head and applying some light suction. His hips thrust forward and his fingers reflexively tighten in my hair.

I take more of him into my mouth sucking harder as one hand starts playing with his balls. My head moves up and down and every time I reach the head I swirl my tongue around it, occasionally dipping it into the slit, to taste that delicious pre cum again.

“Shit that feels good!” He hisses and I feel my dick jerk in my pants.

I always thought he had a sexy voice, but hearing him like this has got to be the biggest turn on I’ve ever experienced. I can’t help but touch myself as I take him deep in my throat, swallowing around him.

His hips are moving more and more rapidly back and forth, and I have to use a hand to keep him from choking me.

He looks down at me, somehow realizing what was happening.

“Sorry.” He whispers, and I moan, because that’s really all I can do right now, to let him know it’s alright. However, that probably wasn’t such a bright idea, because the moan causes vibrations which in turn causes him to jerk and that just makes him look even more apologetic. But it doesn’t matter. He’s close, his cock is starting to twitch a little and I just lick and suck with more intensity.

“Fuck! I’m gonna…” And that’s all he manages to say before cum is shooting down my throat, his entire body going rigid ending in a full body shutter and then he almost collapses on the ground next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall’s POV:

 

That was the best fucking blow job I’ve ever had. Wow. I think my brain was sucked right through my dick, because I’m having serious trouble thinking straight right now. An almost girlish giggle escapes me at that thought.

I look over at Nick sitting beside me and it suddenly hits me that he didn’t cum. I look down at his crotch, just to confirm my suspicion and I really have no fucking idea what I’m supposed to do now. I mean I know what I could do, I could just return favour, but I’m not sure I’m ready to have another guys dick in my mouth.

Ok, think Marshall. Should I just give him a hand job? If I did that I’m afraid he’ll think I’m ungrateful. I’m really not fucking ungrateful. Shit.

And it’s the return of the smirk. That fucking smirk is back. Shit! How does he fucking do it? It used to be annoying, but now? Now it’s so fucking hot I’m almost ready to cum in my pants again.

“We don’t have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with” he says. I can’t help the snort that escapes me. We’ve already done a whole fucking lot that I felt uncomfortable with.

“It’s a little too late for that” I mumble chuckling.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” He asks. I know he’s fishing, I can’t really blame the guy, but how the hell do you answer a question like that? Fuck if I know.

I decide to just throw caution to the wind as I lean over planting my lips over his. I think I caught him by surprise, because he doesn’t respond to the kiss right away. But when he does, damn! That boy can kiss. Jesus.

Our tongues are battling for control, both of us are trying to taste as much as the other as possible, and it sure as hell makes for an erotic kiss. If I was ten years younger I swear I would be rock hard again, but as it is I’m only semi hard. Which is probably for the best. I don’t I could survive another orgasm like the one I had earlier.

Man I’m starting to feel old all of a sudden. I just realized that Nick has to be almost ten years younger than me. Shit. Fuck it! Who the hell cares anyway? He obviously doesn’t. Besides, I wouldn’t be thinking like this if I was messing around with some chick.

My hands have apparently taken on a life of their own, because I just realized I’m actually fondling his chest. How the hell did that happen? He seems to enjoy it though, judging by the breathy moans he’s making. Hm…I wonder what would happen if I pinch his nipple a little bit.

“Oh fuck yes!”

I guess he liked that. He’s slid almost all the way down to the floor he’s practically laying on it. And he looks fucking hot like that. His hair’s all messed up, his lips swollen from the kissing, his pupils are dilated so much his eyes look almost black and he looks a bit flushed. But anyway, back to playing with the nipples. I wanna see if I can get that kind of reaction again.

I lean down to kiss him again as I push up his shirt. Maybe I’ll get an even better reaction if I don’t have the damn shirt in the way.

As his hands move up my back, his fingers massaging the muscles along the way, I let my hands flutter over his bare chest, not quite touching. I can feel him trying to get me to touch, arching his back, but I kinda like this teasing. Damn he’s a good kisser! Did I mention that already? Oh well, it doesn’t matter.

I decide to take pity on him, even if I do really like those mewls he makes, and I put both of my hands flat on his stomach. I begin moving them slowly upwards until I finally reach his nipples. He’s panting now. It sounds so fucking sexy.

I let my fingers slowly circle his nipples while I lick and nib my way down from his lips to his jaw, and finally down his neck. I find that spot where I can feel his pulse beating a beat so fast I doubt even a techno freak on E could keep up, and I stay there for a while, massaging the spot with my lips and tongue and finally I bite down gently. I think I found one of his hot spots if the way he’s writhing is anything to go by. He’s really fucking responsive.

“Please!” he moans. Nick’s moans are so fucking hot! I think if he just moaned through every song the Backstreet Boys ever recorded they would sell even more records! Jesus Christ!

“Please Marshall…I…fuck…I need to…”

I don’t let him finish that sentence. I just leave his neck and move down to lick and bite his right nipple. I guess I found a way to shut him up! He’s pretty quiet all of a sudden, but he’s practically trying to pull me into him…like into his skin or something because he’s holding me so tight I almost have trouble breathing. Seems like he’s having trouble breathing too. He’s breathing so fast, for a second I think he’s hyperventilating.

He’s thrashing around, trying to get me to do…something. I really don’t know what he wants me to do. Alright, of course I know, I just like taking the piss out him, even if it is only in my head. I take pity on him and let my right hand slide down to the waistband of his jeans.

I unbutton and unzip his pants and then I slowly let my hand slide inside his boxers. I swallow the lump in my throat when I feel the soft hairs surrounding his shaft. I can’t fucking believe I’m about to jerk off another guy. What the fuck went wrong? Is this some kind of sick experiment? I think maybe I was kidnapped by aliens and they implanted some weird fucking device that makes straight guys turn gay or something. Except I’m not gay. I’m NOT!

Dammit.

He moans as my fingers make contact with his dick. And he’s pushing his hips up. I can feel a panic attack coming on, but I try to push it away. I mean, I can’t just leave the guy like this. Right? I softly wrap my hand around his swollen member and I begin a slow up and down movement.

“Oh yeah!” he sighs.

My eyes haven’t gone below the waist yet. I can’t bring myself to do it. I can’t look at his dick. But I’m kind of curious to see what it looks like. Just to compare you know? Like guys do in the showers at the gym, although they’ll never admit it, but they do. So I slowly bring my eyes down to where my hand is pumping him.

“You’re fucking HUGE!” Did I say that out loud?! FUCK! He chuckling now, in between the moans.

“Thanks!” He sighs, “Could you go a little faster?”

Huh? Oh! My hand! Right! I speed up the movements, while tightening my grip a little. He seems to enjoy that. His moans are getting louder. And he’s really panting now. On every other up stroke my thumb circles the head, gathering precum to make the slip-n-slide up and down easier. I never thought another guys dick could be such a fucking turn on. Holy shit.

“Come here.” Huh? Where? Oh! Apparently he wants me to join him on the floor. Okay, I can deal.

Without loosing my grip, I lean down to lay beside him, my face near his. He opens his eyes to look at me, still moaning and groaning, and then he smiles and leans in to kiss me. How am I supposed to resist those pouty lips? Especially when I know how good he is at using them.

Our tongues meet and massage each other, tangling together in some intricate, carnal dance and suddenly…suddenly he breaks off the kiss, throws his head back, eyes tightly closed and screams out the most erotic fucking orgasm I’ve ever seen or heard, shooting cum all over my hand and his stomach. Damn.

It takes him about thirty seconds to gather enough strength and breath to open his eyes, look at me and say,

“Wow” It’s funny how people are always so articulate after an orgasm.

“Yeah,” I say removing my cum-covered hand from his softening member. I look down at it and suddenly I have this freaking strange urge to taste his jizz. What the hell is wrong with me? It’s like I can’t stop my hand from moving closer and closer to my mouth and all of a sudden it’s there. Right in front of my face.

I can see him looking intently at me out of the corner of my eyes, and I suddenly suck one of my fingers into my mouth. I’m tasting cum. I’m tasting Nick Carter’s cum, which is on my fingers. And it’s not too bad. FUCK!

I panic. This is just way too much gay loving for me. I fucking need to get out of here. Shit.

“I…Fuck…I gotta go!” I say as I remove my fingers from my mouth. I get up, without looking at him and I find some paper on the desk, to wipe my hand.

I’m about to open the door when his voice stops me,

“Will I see you again?” Fuck! He sounds so fucking vulnerable. Shit.

“I don’t know.” I tell him, still facing the door. Because I don’t. I don’t fucking know. I need to go home and seriously think about my life, because I have never in my life been so fucking confused before.

I can tell he’s standing right behind me now.

“Well, here.” He says, pulling on my shoulder to turn me around. I do, and then I see a slip of paper in his hand. I take it and stuff it in my pocket. “Call me some time…if you want?”

“Okay.” Will I call him? Don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.

Then he leans down, and he kisses me. Softly. Not like all the other times where it’s been hungry and passionate and animalistic. Just…softly. And then he smiles a little.

“I had fun tonight.” He says. Yeah…so did I. Fuck!

“Me too” I say, before opening the door and getting the fuck out of there.

I practically run down the hall, out into the club and out of the club. I don’t even say goodbye to the guys. I just need to get the fuck away from there.

As soon as I’m out on the street I hail a cab and tell the driver where I’m going. Home. I need to go home. I need some sleep, and then I need to think really really hard.

As I sit in the cab I can practically feel that little slip of paper burn a hole in my pocket. I reach in and pull it out. For a minute I don’t do anything but stare at it. I don’t know why. There’s nothing on it except for a fucking phone number. Not even his name. Then I put it back in my pocket and lean back in the seat with a sigh. I’m in fucking trouble…


	5. Chapter 5

Nick’s POV:

 

It’s been three months since my last encounter with Marshall. I had hoped it had helped him get over his ickyness about being with another man but I guess not. He hasn’t called. Maybe he threw away my number as soon as he was out the door.

It’s funny, but I actually miss him. I don’t even really know him, but I miss him. It’s not like we’ve ever actually had a real conversation. Our relationship, if you can call it that, is solely based on sex, but we haven’t even HAD sex. Not really. So in a way I guess our relationship is based on absolutely nothing.

I lie awake almost every night wondering why he hasn’t called. It’s horrible. If I thought I was obsessed before this whole…thing started, well, it was nothing compared to how I feel now. Every time the phone rings my heart jumps. I always wish it’s him, but it never is.

I’ve made a promise to myself. The next time I see him, if there is a next time, I’ll make sure we actually have a real conversation, hopefully followed by hot sweaty sex, but still, it would be nice to know that we can actually have a conversation.

However, I keep thinking that maybe there won’t be a next time. Maybe he’s not interested in there being a next time. Maybe he’s found some girl. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

I can’t believe I’ve actually let myself fall this hard for a man I knew was as straight as an arrow. But he isn’t as straight as that; our last two encounters prove that.

“Nick, are you coming?” It’s Brian.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The Backstreet Boys are at it again. We’re working on our new album. I’m really excited about it actually. I’ve missed hanging with the guys. It’s been so long since we’ve been in the studio together.

“Yeah” I tell him as I rise from the couch where I’ve been sprawled for the past hour. Apparently our break is over and it’s back to the recording.

“Are you alright?” He asks. Should I tell him the truth? The guys know I’m not as straight as the world seems to think, but they have no idea about Marshall. Would it be alright to tell Brian? Would Marshall be alright with someone, other than me knowing about what happened?

“Why do you ask?” I look at him in a way that I hope looks like I have no idea what he means.

“You haven’t said a word in the last hour. All you’ve been doing is sit on that couch staring at nothing.”

“Oh.” Hm…guess I can’t get anything past B-rok.

“Yeah…oh. So what’s up?” he asks again.

“It’s nothing. No biggie” I say.

“Oh don’t give me that!” He exclaims all of a sudden, turning to look straight at me, “I’ve known you since you were barely a teenager, do you really think you can hide when something’s wrong?” I guess not.

“Fine!” I snap, “You wanna know what’s wrong? Fine!” His eyes grow a little bit bigger and he’s just staring at me as I start pacing back and forth rambling on and on about everything that’s happened in the last 4 months.

When I finish, I stop pacing and I just look at him, running my hands through my hair. It’s a nervous habit I’ve had since I was a little kid. Brian is just standing there, his mouth opening and closing without making any sound. Finally I chuckle: He just looks so funny like that.

“That’s an impressive impersonation of a fish you can do.” I tell him. He shakes his head and then focuses on me again.

“So let me get this straight…You made out with Marshall Mathers…THE Marshall Mathers? As in Eminem?” He looks totally confused and I can’t help but laugh.

“Yes, THE Marshall Mathers” I tell him.

“But he’s straight!” Brian exclaims.

“That’s what I thought, until he practically molested me in an alley.”

“And you’re in love with him?” Brian asks. I think the confusion is gone and now he’s back to being the supportive best friend. I sigh.

“Yeah…I…I guess I am.” And I am. I really am in love with Marshall. Not just lust, but real love. How is that possible? Considering that, like I mentioned earlier, I don’t really know him. I guess I’m in love with what I do know.

“And how does he feel?” Brian asked. Well, shucks, I don’t know, and I seriously doubt he’d tell me. Not that he could…unless he called, which he hasn’t so really there’s no way of knowing. All I do know is this…well actually it’s more of a theory, but a pretty good one if you ask me.

“Scared shitless. He’s never ever been attracted to another man, at least not that I know of, and now he’s not only kissed, but he’s also jerked off and gotten blown by another man.” So maybe he’s still scared. Because he really seemed to like it when it happened and maybe he’s just so torn up about why he’s feeling the way he does, and that’s why he hasn’t called.

“Okay…TMI Nick. No need to go into details like that!” Brian exclaims taking a step away from me, hands raised. I laugh. I can’t help but laugh. Somehow, even if we haven’t actually come up with a solution to my problems, this little conversation has gone a long way in getting me out of my funk.

“Are you guys coming or what?” Kevin shout from down the hall.

“Yeah yeah hold your horses old man!” Brian shouts as he reaches up and ruffles my hair before taking off down the hall cackling like a crazy person.

I chuckle and take off after him, and when I reach the studio I look at him and mouth the word “Thank you.” He nods and then turns around to finish talking to the producer. I can always count on Brian to take my mind off of things.

Marshall’s POV:

I’ve spent the last three months trying to get Nick and what happened out of my mind. I’ve done everything I could think of to make that happen. Everything except drugs. I’m not into that shit anymore. I don’t want to risk losing my little girl.

I’ve tried writing. That’s usually like therapy for me. Getting all of the messed up feelings I have inside down on paper. And then feeling the truth of those words when I go over them in my head to a beat that only I can hear. Finally, I act out all of those feelings when I lay the track down. But this time that didn’t work. Every time I sat down and started writing, all I could think about was the way it felt when I was with Nick. And when I looked at the words I had written, it was obvious what they were about. So writing was not an option.

Then I tried drinking, but only when Hailie wasn’t in the house. But drinking alone, just makes me depressed and that gets me to think about my life, and that leads to thoughts of unexpected turns like getting a record deal, being successful, being rich, having a fling with Mariah Carey (what the hell was I thinking?) and finally making out with guys, or actually only one guy. So that’s not good.  
That’s when I decided that I would need to go out and drink if I wanted to forget anything ever happened. So any time Proof, Swifty or anyone else for that matter had time, we’d go out to some club and get drunk of our asses. But that reminded me of my last encounter with Nick. A no go on the clubbing.

But being at the club gave me another idea. Somehow, in my fucked up mind, I was sure that all I needed was a good fuck or twenty. So the clubbing continued, except this time the goal wasn’t to get drunk out of my mind, it was to get laid.

It really wasn’t that hard. I just walked in as Eminem and pretty soon chicks were all over me. So almost every night for about a week I fucked some nameless, sometimes even two in one night, but it still didn’t work. Whenever I was about to cum all I could think about was Nick. Kissing Nick. Being sucked by Nick. Fucking Nick. Nick Nick Nick!

And now I’m here. I haven’t fucked any chicks in over two weeks, I haven’t had a drink in the same amount of time. I’ve lost weight too. I have hardly been able to eat anything these past few weeks. All I’m thinking about when I get is Nick. All I think about before I go to sleep is Nick. He’s in my fucking dreams too! It’s like I can’t get rid of him, even though I haven’t seen him in months.

I’ve considered calling him several times. I’ve been so close to doing it. Picked up the receiver, number in hand, but I always chicken out. I mean what the fuck do I say? I miss you? Fuck! It’s not like we’re in a relationship!

About 15 minutes ago, when I was in the shower, I jerked off. And guess what name I muttered when I came. Yeah…that’s right…Nick. I’m starting to realize I’m gonna have to call him. How else am I gonna get over this…this…thing? Okay…I’ll do it now, before I fucking chicken out again.

I just stare at the phone. Fuck! Come on Marshall! You can fucking pick up the phone! But what if I call and it turns out he gave Christina Aguilera’s number or something. No…No, I don’t think he’d do that. I just have to pick it up, dial the number and then wing it. Did I mention that I have no fucking clue what to say?

I pick up the receiver and dial the number before I can change my mind. I really have to constrain myself from hanging up. I hold my breath waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

Finally there’s a click,

“Hello?”

I’m about to have a heart attack. I swear.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick’s POV:

Nobody answers me, so I try again. If this is some fan who’s gotten a hold of my phone number again, I’m gonna be really ticked of. Don’t get me wrong, I love my fans, I really do, but some of them just don’t understand the word privacy. I don’t mind talking to my fans when I’m out on official Backstreet business, I’ll even sign an autograph or two in my spare time, but really, I can’t be Nick Carter – Backstreet Boy 24/7. I need to just be Nick Carter – twenty-something guy.

“Hello?” I hear something that sounds like someone swallowing.

“Uh…Nick?” It’s a guy. My heart starts beating faster. The person on the other end sounds like Marshall, but I’ve given up hope of hearing from him.

“Yeah…Who is this?” I can’t help chewing on my bottom lip, waiting for the person to answer. It’s a bad habit, but I always end up doing it when I’m nervous.

“Um…hi! It’s…it’s Marshall.” Holy shit! He called! He actually called! I feel like jumping up and down, screaming for joy, but that would be a little bit embarrassing, so I don’t. I only take a deep breath to try to remain calm.

“Hi!” I say, “What’s up?” Suddenly I’m nervous about why he is calling. Maybe he is just calling to shoot me down.

“Yeah…uh…I guess I was just wondering how you were doing.” He says.

“I’m good. Backstreet is back in the studio.” I feel like slapping myself. Why the hell would he care about Backstreet being in the studio? Great going Nick!

“Yeah? That’s cool.” He says and then there’s a pause. Great, he thinks I’m an idiot. Okay, Nick, ask him something. Anything.

“So what’ve you been doing?” I don’t wanna know. I don’t wanna know. Okay I do.

“Nothin’ much. Been layin’ down some beats in the studio, read a couple of scripts, stuff like that.” He tells me.

“Any interesting scripts?” I ask. I’m genuinely curious. I wanna get to know him.

“Nah. Most of them want me to play some kinda rapper slash thug slash trailer trash punk and I kinda wanna do something different you know?”

“Yeah,” I agree, “you wanna play something more of a stretch for you right?”

“Exactly! I can’t keep playing Jimmy Smith Jr. for the rest of my acting career.”

“So are you looking for something specific?” I sit down on the stool at the breakfast counter.

“It would be kinda funny playing a lawyer or something like that.” He says chuckling.

“You look good in a suit.” I DIDN’T just say that out loud! I can feel my face heating up with embarrassment. Why do I have to have the stupid habit of thinking out loud? Why? What kind of sick crime did I commit in a previous life that warrants that kind of punishment?

“Maybe I’ll wear one the next time we hook up.” Did he just say what I think he said? The next time we hook up? There’s gonna be a next time?

“There’s gonna be a next time?”

“Do you want there to be?” He asks.

“Yes!” Great! Way to sound desperate Nick! Keep going like this and you’ll send him off screaming, and not in a good way. Damnit!

“I was hoping you’d say that…” I can hear him smiling over the phone. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking, I mean, when have you ever seen Marshall Mathers smile? I thought so.

I really wanna tell him I miss him, but I can’t decide if it’s a bad thing or not. I mean, I don’t wanna seem too clingy. What to do. What to do. Okay, I’m just gonna go for it and hope for the best.

“I’ve missed you.” It’s almost a whisper and I close my eyes as soon as the words have left my mouth, preparing to be ridiculed.

“I’ve missed you too.” Huh? What? Huh?

“You have?” My voice almost cracks, there’s so much surprise in the question.

“Yeah. Fuck, I never thought I’d say this, but I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about you.”

I…I…I think I’ve lost my ability to speak. I have to close my mouth soon or my jaw will be sore. Wow…he can’t stop thinking about me! I’m screaming that very sentence on the inside.

“Nick? Nick are you there?” Huh? Oh!

“Yeah…just…you caught me a little by surprise there.” I can’t help the smile stretching across my face. I don’t think I’ve been this happy since I found out Backstreet had gotten a number 1 hit for the first time.

“Yeah, fucking caught me by surprise too!” He laughs.

I chuckle. What else can I do? I’m flabbergasted. I don’t know what else to say.

“So what are you doin’ right now?” He asks.

“Besides talking to you?” I ask.

“Yeah. What’re you doing?”

“Nothing. I was just about to go to bed. I’m kinda busted.” I tell him.

“Oh…sorry. I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll let you get to bed.”

No! No! Don’t go!

“Don’t go!” Shit! “I…I don’t mind talking to you. In fact, it’s way better than just laying in my bed sleeping.” He’s chuckling! Oh my God! I’ve made a complete fool of my self. I’m going to kill my self.  
“Aiight. So go lay down, and we’ll continue talking.” I nod, but then I realize that he can’t see that.

“Okay.” I walk down the hall and into the bedroom. I can’t tell you how happy I am right now that the cordless phone was invented.  
As soon as I’m lying in my bed I sigh,

“Alright, I’m in bed now.” I tell him. I can almost hear him smirking over the phone. You know that smirk right? It’s so fucking hot, I can feel my dick responding just by thinking about it. Jesus. I can’t believe doesn’t take more to get me riled up.

“So…what are you wearing?” He chuckles as he asks this, and I can’t help but smile. The line is such a cliché and he knows it.

“Boxers and a T-shirt. Why?” I ask him chuckling, “What are you wearing?”

“No reason. It just seemed like a good time to ask that question…” he’s interrupted by someone in the background. What if he’s with some chick or something. Oh God. It feels like I just swallowed a pound of concrete or something like that.

“Okay Hai Hai, I’ll be right there.” Oh thank God! It’s his daughter. He’s not with someone else. “Nick? I’m really fucking sorry, but I have to go. Hailie needs me.”

I can’t really say I’m not disappointed, but I understand. And I tell him that.

“Hey, I don’t have any plans for the weekend and Hailie is going to my aunt’s house…if you’re not doing anything maybe I could fly down?” He sounds so unsure of himself all of a sudden. It’s kinda cute. Wait! Did he just ask if he could come down for the weekend? To see me?

“That would be great!” And the compulsion to jump up and down is back. “You can just call as soon as you know when you’ll land.”

“Aiight. So I’ll make the arrangements and call you tomorrow?”

“Yes. Great! I can’t wait to see you.” I can’t help it. I have to tell him that.

“Me too. Talk to ya tomorrow?” he asks. It’s sick, but I kinda like it when he’s all unsure of himself.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” I confirm.

“Aiight. Bye Nick.”

“Bye Marshall.” I hang up the phone and give into my compulsion. I jump up on my bed and start jumping up and down. Marshall is gonna stay here over the freaking weekend! An entire weekend of Marshall being in my house! If I didn’t believe in God before, I sure as hell do now!


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall’s POV

 

I can’t believe I’m on a fucking plane on my way to meet a guy! What the fuck?! What the hell happened? I must have been transported to another fucking dimension or something, ‘cause this is not me! And to top it all off, it was my idea that I should fly to Florida and meet him. Shit! A whole weekend of just me and Nick. Yeah, my mind doesn’t like that idea but my prick sure as hell does. I so fucking glad I wear baggy pants, let me tell ya. If I didn’t, it would have been mighty painful and mighty embarrassing. I’ve been half hard ever since I hung the phone yesterday.

So I got Hailie sent off to my Aunt Betty’s house. She was really excited about going. I can’t blame her. My aunt Betty is the only cool family member I have, apart from Hai Hai of course. Plus, her cooking is fucking fantastic.

So now I’m sitting on this goddamn plane, we’re about 20 minutes from landing, and every minute that passes by makes me even more nervous. I’ve had all these really fucking stupid thoughts running rampant in my head. What if we go beyond the jacking and blowjobs? What if he wants to fuck me in the ass? Well, I can just tell you right now that there is no way in fucking hell that’s gonna happen. But what if he wants me to fuck him? Am I really for that? I mean, it’s not like I haven’t tried anal sex before, but that was with women. Is it different with a man? Or is an asshole just an asshole?

Okay, twitch goes the dick. I think I’m ready to fuck him. But no more! He doesn’t get anywhere near my ass!

My leg is jumping up and down with nervous energy. My pulse is fucking racing. Shit.

I can see the runway now. In 5 minutes I’ll be standing in the fucking Sunshine State waiting for my…my boyfriend? My lover? For Nick Carter to come pick me up.

Why do I always end up messes like this? Fuck! Give me a lawsuit any day. At least those I know how to deal with! Call up my lawyer; tell him the deal, and he deals with it. Yeah, I could just fucking imagine me calling him up to tell him to deal with this.

“Hello Mister lawyer-guy. I have a new job for ya.”

“Yes, Mister Mathers, and what might that be?”

“Oh, no biggie, just a little sexual identity crisis on my part.”

“Oh my, Mister Mathers! That’s a serious thing! I’ll get on it right now!”

Yeah…that’d work! I can’t help but chuckle at the insanity of my thoughts. I know most people would argue that insanity is nothing new to me, and they would probably be right, but this kind of insanity is fucking scary to me! I can deal with thinking about murdering Kim and all that shit. I know I’m only gonna do it in my mind, but I can’t say the same thing about this whole situation. Even if I did fantasize about men, which I never have, I sure as fuck never thought I’d actually act on it. And yet, here I am, on my way to meet Nick, to spend an entire weekend with him.

Damn.

 

Nick’s POV

My butterflies have butterflies. I swear that’s what it feels like in my stomach. I’m so nervous I feel like I’m gonna be sick. And because I feel like that, I’m nervous I’m gonna end up puking all over Marshall when he gets here. It’s a vicious circle.

He should have landed now. I wonder if he has any luggage. Maybe that’s why he’s not here yet.

Oh fuck! I just had a thought. What if he’s changed his mind? What if he decided not to come? What if Hailie all of a sudden got the flu and he had to stay home? But if that was the case, he would have called right? Right? Deep breath. Okay Nick, think positive damnit! Of course he would have called.

Oh shit! There he is! Fuck! He surrounded by fucking papparazi! What do I do? What do I do? We can’t be seen together! Okay, I’m pretty well disguised. I’ve got sunglasses on and a base ball cap, and I’m wearing clothes I so wouldn’t wear normally. So far it’s worked, but if I go over there now, people are bound to recognize me. Wait! Maybe if I just give him a sign. But how?

Okay, first of all, I need to catch his attention. Wait for him to look over here. And when he does, I’ll discreetly remove the sunglasses, let him see it’s me, and then indicate my head, let him know which way to go.

Wait for it…wait for it! Go! Okay, he’s looking my way, so I do what I had planned. He notices me, I indicate, he nods slightly. Phew! It seems like it worked. Okay, now all I have to do is get to the parking garage, and somehow get those tabloid hounds off his back.

I start walking toward the garage, when I spy a security desk. Maybe they’ll help? Well, I won’t know if I don’t try. So I walk up. I remove the sunglasses and give my best Backstreet-aren’t-I-just-cute-and-hot-and-sexy-smile to the lady sitting there. She smiles and I notice a blush creeping over her cheeks.

“Hello ma’am.” I say, still smiling that smile.

“He…hello sir, how may I help you?” She asks. Good, it seems to be working.

“I was wondering, could you maybe send some security out to help Mr. Mathers over there? You see I know what it’s like to be in the position he’s in right now, so I really wanna help him out. Do you think you could do that?” Widen smile a little, wink…aaaaaaand we’re home free!

“Certainly sir. I’ll get right on it!” she says smiling brightly.

“Thank you ma’am, that’s very kind of you.” I tell her, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. Then I turn around start walking again, toward the garage.

And can I just say…I am good! I am too good! Damn! I can’t fucking believe that shit worked! Jesus, women are so easy sometimes.

I walk slowly, hoping Marshall will be able to catch up with me. And when I reach the machine that I need to pay for parking in, I stop and wait just a minute before stuffing my ticked in, waiting for it to calculate how much I owe.

Just as I’m about to slip a bill into the slot, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, and there he is. The man of my dreams. The guy I’ve been wanting to kiss and hug and snuggle for the last I don’t know how many months.

“Hey.” He says. That’s all. But I can see him trying to fight a smile. I don’t know why though. He probably has the sexiest smile this side of the Milky Way.

“Hi!” I say. Me? I smile like there’s no tomorrow. I can’t help it. It’s just…he’s here! He’s actually here! “I guess you got rid of those photographers huh?” I say.

“Yeah…thanks for sending the security my way.” And there it is! The smile, although tiny, is there. Woohoo!

“Not a problem.” What else can I say?

“Yeah, so hurry the fuck up, I wanna get out of here so I can kiss you silly!” Woah! Never saw that one coming, not that I’m complaining mind you, but damn!

I turn back around to the machine and slip in the dollar bill. As soon as the ticket it stamped and I get my change I turn around and start walking toward my car.

After I’ve taken a few steps I throw a look over my shoulder at him,

“Coming?” I ask, with a wink.

As I’ve turned my head back again, I hear him mutter,

“Not yet, but I hope to fucking God that I will be soon.” I can’t help but snigger. It sounds like he’s just as bad off as I am. Yippee! Looks like I’m getting some Marshall lovin’ when I get home!

*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride back to my place is pretty much quiet. In fact, I can almost here Marshall thinking. I sure as hell hope he’s not having second thoughts about this thing. If he decides to back out, I don’t think I could take it. I’ve been wanting this for so long I can hardly remember a time where I wasn’t in love with Marshall.

I fucking hate this uncomfortable silence. But maybe it’s just me it’s uncomfortable for.

“So…” I say, “Am I the only one not liking the silence?”

He chuckles. He’s so cute when he’s chuckling.

“I’m sorry.” He says looking at me, “It’s just…I’ve never fucking done this shit before, you know?”

“And you think I have?” I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, yeah…I kinda figured you had.” He looks kinda surprised.

“Okay, it sorta depends of which part of this you’re referring to, ‘cause yeah, I’ve been with guys before, or actually only one guy, but I’ve never exactly been with a rapper famous for sprouting anti-gay lyrics you know? And also I’ve never actually been with anyone I’ve ever felt this way about…” Great! That last part wasn’t supposed to be said out loud! Fuck! He’s definitely gonna bail now! I just know it! Eminem doesn’t believe in love, and here I am practically throwing myself at his feet professing my undying love! Great going Carter!

“Oh…” Great! Now I’ve rendered him completely speechless! Way to break the silence Carter! “What kind of feelings?” Huh? Shit, should I just give it to him straight? Or do I lie? How about a compromise?

“Look, Marshall, I like you. I mean, I really like you…a lot.” I bite my lip, trying to figure out how to continue this, “I think I could even fall in love with you” Too late! “Now, I don’t expect you to even remotely feel the same way about me, I know how you feel about love, and if you’re only in this for the sex then I can deal, so don’t freak out on me okay?” Deep breath. Wow. I can’t believe I just told him all that.

He’s quiet. He’s very quiet and it’s very disconcerting. Mommy? I’m scared!

He sucks in a breath and lets it out in a whoosh. What’s that mean?

“Fuck.” Great! Not the reaction I was hoping for. “Nick, I like you too. I do, it’s just…I’m not gay! As far as I know I’m not even fucking bi-sexual.” He rubs a hand over his eyes, “And I’ve never ever in my entire pathetic existence given thought to being with a man, but then you come along. And all of a sudden my whole fucking world is upside down.” Suddenly he’s chuckling. I think I finally drove him over the edge! He’s lost it! “I’m not gay, I’m not bi, I am however fucking turned on by you. I think I’m Nick-sexual.”

He laughing now. I can’t help it. I let out an undignified snort and all of a sudden I’m laughing so hard I’m having trouble breathing, much less control the car. Nick-sexual! I like that!

Finally when the laughter dies down, he turns in his seat and looks at me,

“And I’m not just in it for the sex.” That’s all he says and all of a sudden the silence in the car isn’t so uncomfortable anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall’s POV:

I was kind of surprised by Nick’s almost confession of love, and normally if anyone had said that stuff to me, they’d be in one of my songs to fast they wouldn’t know what hit ‘em. But for some reason, when Nick said it, it made me feel all warm inside.

Okay at first I was just really fucking surprised, but then the warm tingly feeling. I don’t get warm tingly feelings! But I’m beginning to realize that Nick is something special. I don’t know what it is about him, and I’m not even gonna think about it right now. I’m not sure I’ll like whatever I come up with, so I’m just gonna be, this weekend, just be. I’m gonna enjoy whatever happens and then when it’s all over I can freak out or whatever.

See? I’m capable of being mature. Bet you never knew.

We’ve just pulled up into his drive way and now I’m eagerly anticipating getting out of this fucking car, into the house and then I’m gonna fucking keep my promise and I’m gonna kiss him silly.

We get out of the car and I grab my carry on bag from the backseat. Before I left Detroit I decided there was no reason to pack a whole bunch of things. After all I’m only here for the weekend, and honestly I don’t expect to be wearing clothes most of the time.

We walk up to the front door. There’s a kind of tense silence between us again. Nick unlocks the door and I take a step inside, and suddenly a thought hits me. Where am I gonna sleep? I mean, does Nick expect us to share a bed? I don’t know if I’m ready to share a bed with him! I know that sound fucking strange, seeing as how I’ve already had my hand down the guy’s pants, but seriously, if we share a bed it almost seems like we’re a couple or something. Are we a couple? Do I want us to be? I have no fucking clue! Shit! He’s talking!

“…my room.” Huh? Okay, guess I missed quite a bit of what he was saying there…

“I’m sorry, what?” He’s looking at me kinda strange, but then he smiles a little. He’s got a great smile…fucking sexy.

“I said, I made up the guestroom for you, ‘cause I wasn’t sure whether or not you’d want to sleep in my room.” Oh…Doesn’t he want me to sleep in his room? For some reason the thought that Nick doesn’t want me in his room doesn’t sit well with me. Shit.

“Aiight, cool.” I tell him, and then we just stand there looking at each other. Something flashes across Nick’s face, but it’s gone before I can even begin to figure out what it was. So is he gonna show where hell I’m supposed to sleep?

“Are you gonna show me where my room is?” I ask him. It comes out a little harsh, so I smile at him to let me know I didn’t mean anything by that.

“Yeah…follow me!” He says and he starts running up the stairs. I let out a sigh before I follow him. I sure as fuck hope things will be easier soon, or else this is gonna be a long fucking weekend.

As soon as we enter the bedroom Nick starts babbling about who knows what. All I hear are little words here and there. Brian. Studio. Song. Different. Clean. And it goes on and on. How the fuck do I get him to shut the hell up? I know why he’s babbling. It’s because he’s nervous. I used to do the same thing when I was a kid. He runs his tongue over his lips and start nibbling on the bottom one. I guess he ran out of things to say.

“Marshall?” Or maybe he just noticed how I was staring at him.

“Yeah?” I ask, raising my eyes to look into his.

“I asked if you were alright. You looked kinda gone for a second.”

He’s nibbling on the bottom lip again, and it’s just making it look kissable than it usually does.

Before I know what I’m doing I’m across the room, a few inches from Nick and I barely have time to look up at him before I crush our lips together. I don’t know what the fuck it is about him, but it’s like every time we’re in a room together I can’t fucking control myself. And I’m kinda starting to like that feeling, which is scaring the shit out of me.

I feel his tongue dancing across my lips and I open my mouth to let him in. Our tongues are moving over, under, across each other and before I know it we’re tumbling down onto the bed.

Nick is on his back and I’m on top of him. I can feel his dick rubbing against mine through layers of clothing. I can’t fucking believe how hard this gets me. Who would have thought, six months ago that I would be making out with Nick Carter, in his house in Florida on a bed, and be enjoying it?

His hands have moved under my shirt and up my back and now he’s dragging his nails down toward my waist. I can’t help the moan that escapes me as I arch into his touch. Fuck! This is too much! It’s too soon! Shit!

“Fuck! Nick…” I try to continue, but apparently my body and my mind are not cooperating at the moment. His hands are down my pants, grabbing my ass, making me buck down into him and all I can to is suck in a hissing breath, before letting out a sound I didn’t think I was capable of making.

I look down into his eyes and see that he’s looking at me. There’s a look on his face I can’t even describe. I’ve never had anyone look at me like that. It’s like he wants to crawl inside my skin and stay there. I know that sounds really fucking gross, but it’s not. The look in his eyes is so intense. It’s kinda freaking me out. We gotta stop this. We gotta cool down, and go a little slower.

“Nick…please!” I say, my voice is strained. “Stop!” It’s almost a yell, but not quite. It works though. Not like I intended, ‘cause all of a sudden he looks panicked. And he’s trying to squirm out from under me.

“Fuck. Sorry. I didn’t…” he’s muttering. He looks nervous. What the fuck?

“Nick wait! Listen!” I tell him. He thinks he’s done something wrong, when the problem really is that he’s been doing everything right. I don’t know how to deal with that! Fuck!

“No I’m sorry! I just…I couldn’t help it. I…” Before he can finish whatever the hell he was saying I decide to shut him up with a kiss. I lean over and press my lips hard against his. When I pull back he’s just staring at me. Dumbfounded.

“Listen to me,” I start, “You didn’t to anything wrong. Fuck. You did everything exactly right, and I freaked out a little.” Looks like he’s regaining some of his senses so I continue, “This is moving a little fast okay? And I just think we should maybe calm down a little. Like I said before, I’m not just in it for the sex. I wanna get to know you. I kinda wanna see if we’re capable of having a conversation.” At the last part I can’t help but chuckle, cause it’s the truth. I wanna know if we can talk about football and family and stuff like that. Shit! I think I wanna see if we can have a relationship, a real one, and that’s just a little bit scary to me, because my past relationships haven’t exactly been all flowers and candy.

But my explanation seems to be working, because I can see Nick physically relax as he lets out a breath. And then he smiles. That beautiful smile that has millions of women and men all over the world turn to mush and unfortunately, I realize, it’s working on me too.

“Okay, so…” He stands up and runs a hand through his hair before looking at me again, “I’m gonna let you get settled and, you know, take a shower or whatever…” we both chuckle, knowing why he’s suggesting a shower. I suspect he’ll be getting one as well. “And when you’re done you can just come downstairs and find me. I’ll probably be out back by the pool.” And with a nod, a smile and…was that a blush, he’s walking out.

I lay back down on the bed with a sigh and a smile. But the smile is quickly replaced by a frown when a thought strikes me. I’m fucking falling for him.

*******************

Nick’s POV:

 

Jesus Christ I needed that shower, and from what I could feel, so did Marshall. I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast just from jerking off before. But I guess it helped that I knew that Marshall was most likely doing the same thing in the guest bathroom.

God! Just thinking about Marshall standing in the shower, water running down his muscled back and chest, one hand braced on the wall in front of him and the other wrapped around his…Okay, stop! I don’t need to get a hard on again already.

But it’s like I have absolutely no control over my body when it comes to Marshall. It’s like I crave his touch. Almost like I can’t breathe when I know he’s so close and I can’t touch him.

What’s taking him so long anyway? I’ve been down here for at least ten minutes now. Is he having second thoughts about coming here? I hope not. I don’t think I’d be able to take it if he comes down and tells me he’s gonna go back to Detroit. Oh God! He’s probably gonna go back to Detroit. He’s decided he can’t do this! My pulse is racing and my hands are shaking. I’m having a panic attack!

A noise from the door makes me jump in my seat and I turn around to see Marshall standing there looking at me.

“Don’t go!” Oh Jesus! That was out loud wasn’t it?

He looks completely taken aback. I guess he wasn’t expecting me to say that.

“What? No, Nick, I’m not going anywhere” he finally says coming over to sit next to me.

Hearing him say those words, even if he’s only talking about the weekend, causes a reaction in me that I never would have expected. It’s like something has lifted, like I’m suddenly able to breathe more easily. I guess, on an unconscious level, I was expecting him to still be playing with me or something like that.

“Nick? Are you aiight?” He looks…concerned. His eyes are sort of squinting, like he’s trying to see something in my eyes or something. Wow. Marshall looks concerned for me. He cares about me more than I ever really thought.

“I am now…” I smile, trying to…reassure him or something.

“Good.” He smiles back and grabs one of the Mountain Dews I’ve put on the table. He opens the can and takes a swallow of the soda.

“So what are the plans for today?” He asks.

I haven’t actually planned anything. All I’ve been able to think about ever since the phone call is the fact that Marshall was coming here. I shrug and chuckle a little.

“I haven’t made any plan.” I tell him, “I’m still pretty much stuck on you being here.”

There’s that beautiful smile again. It’s when he smiles like that, that I know he’s not as tough as he looks and acts. I think that’s what I love most about him. He has this side of himself that he really only shares with the people closest to him. And I get to see it! Holy shit! Does that mean I’m one of those people?

“So how about we move inside, order some pizza and watch a movie?” he asks.

“What? You mean snuggle up on the couch and watch girly movies?” I ask jokingly. He raises an eyebrow.

“If that’s what you want.” Wow! I never took Eminem for the snuggling type. But then again this isn’t Eminem I’m with, it’s Marshall.

“Yes to the snuggling, no to the girly movie.” I say standing up. I reach out a hand to him, curious to see if he’ll take it. He does! He takes my hand, locking our fingers together and then he grabs his soda with the other hand, and we start walking inside.

****************

Marshall’s POV:

 

I’ve just sat down on the couch, looking through a menu from some pizza place when Nick asks me what I want to watch.

“I don’t know.” I tell him, “Whatever you want.”

“Okay, so how about I make some suggestions and you tell me yes or no?” He asks walking over to his DVD collection.

“Sure, whatever.” I tell him smiling.

“Okay…so how about…” he’s trailing a finger over the stack movies, probably looking for a title he’s interested in, “Pulp Fiction?”

“Nah…I just saw it not too long ago.”

“Alright…” the finger moves again, “Once Upon a Time in Mexico?”

“Maybe…keep looking.” Again the finger’s moving. Suddenly there’s a mischievous smile gracing those full lips.

“8 Mile?” he asks innocently.

“Oh! You’re funny Carter, you know that?” I laugh.

“Oh come on! That B-Rabbit is so hot!” He says chuckling. I pick up a pillow and throw it at him.

“Keep looking!” I tell him. His eyes move over my body, making my dick jump.

“I am.” He says flirtatiously.

“For a movie!” I specify chuckling.

“Alright, alright! I was just enjoying the view!” he laughs and I flip him the bird. “How about Return of the King?” I think about it for a few seconds before agreeing,

“Yeah, that’s a cool movie.”

“Viggo Mortensen is just yummy!” Nick sighs like a love sick teenager.

“He’s alright” I tell him, “Personally I like Orlando Bloom more.”

His mouth fall open as he looks at me in shock.

“You know…if the Backstreet Boys ever end, you could make a fortune imitating a fish!” I tell him. He picks up the pillow and throws it back at me.

“Shut up!” He laughs, “So I guess you’re into pretty boys huh?”

“I’m with you, aren’t I?” I ask by way of answer. He smiles as he gets up from the floor where he’d been seated. He walks over to me and leans over me on the couch, looking into my eyes.

“Yeah…I guess you are.” He says, a hint of awe in his voice, before leaning down to give me a soft kiss. “So have you decided on a pizza?”


	9. Chapter 9

Nick’s POV:

 

So we’re watching Return of the King, which is great! But what’s even greater is that I’m now sitting on my couch, leaning against Marshall, and he has his arm around me. This is such a chick thing, but I love being held, especially by Marshall.

We haven’t really said much since the movie started. Just little comments here and there, but that’s okay, because the silence is so comfortable. It’s like all of a sudden all the reservations I knew Marshall had about this thing has just vanished.

I can’t help but turn my head and look at him sometimes. He’s so engrossed in the movie that he hardly ever notices, and it’s really cute. I know, I said cute, but let me tell you, Marshall can be cute! Especially when he’s wearing his glasses.

His fingers start moving up and down my arm in a slow caress. It kinda tickles, so I sorta huff out breathy chuckles every once in a while. Apparently that gets his attention, as he turns his eyes away from the screen to look at me.

“What?” He asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Tickles.” I say locking eyes with him. He smirks a little, and I can see he’s thinking something I might not consider good.

“Ah…so you’re ticklish huh?” he asks, whole his hand is moving away from my arm, and down to my side.

Damn…I knew I should have tried harder to hide this fact. I just know he’s gonna use this against me someday.

“A little…” I tell him, “But please don’t take advantage of that.” I beg.

He laughs a little before he shoots a look to my lips,

“How about I just take advantage of you then?” He asks. His voice has gone all husky and sexy and I can feel my pulse quicken slightly.

“Okay…” It comes out a little more breathless than I had originally planned, but in the end it all works, ‘cause now he’s moving closer…or rather his lips are. He has nice lips. They’re all soft and pouty looking.

Okay, now we’re kissing. I love kissing Marshall. He’s a fantastic kisser, you know like a take-your-breath-away-make-you-forget-you-need-it kinda kisser.

The kiss starts out all soft and innocent, but soon enough tongues come into play. His tongue tastes kinda minty, I guess he’s been chewing gum or something. His tongue is moving around in my mouth as if he’s trying to taste all of it, and suddenly a small moan escapes him. Wow. I love his little moans. It’s enough to make me stand up and salute him, if you catch my drift.

I can’t help myself, I start moving my hips in a slow undulating motion. I just…need…friction. Oh god this is so good. Before long I feel him respond in kind, so now where engrossed in some very heavy frottage. Hands and mouths and tongues are everywhere, while our hips keep slip-sliding against each other through the rough material of our jeans. The movements become faster and faster and I feel the tension starting at my toes, crawling slowly, delightfully up through my body before centering in my groin.

I don’t want to come this way. I don’t know why, but somehow it just doesn’t feel right. I mean it feels great, but just not right, so I put my hands on his chest to push him up enough for me to look him in the eye.

“Marsh…Marsh wait!” I say, pushing at his chest. He removed his lips from the point on my neck where he’s been sucking and kissing for the past minute or so, and I can’t stop the moan that escapes me at the loss.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. I can see the concern in his eyes. Wow. I never imagined he would be concerned about doing something wrong. It just doesn’t seem like him. But then again, what do I know?

“Nothing…nothing’s wrong exactly,” I tell him. Oh god, this is gonna sound so girlish.

“Then what is it?” He asks looking into my eyes. I look down at his mouth, feeling my cheeks blush even more than they were before and I notice a little smile tugging at his lips.

Clearing my throat I look up at him through my eyelashes and say,

“How about we move this to the bedroom?”

The small smile from before turns into the sexiest smirk to have ever been smirked, and I just about die from the sexiness surrounding my fragile person. Okay, how pathetic did that sound? I swear Marshall brings out my inner poet. As you can tell my inner poet is NOT very talented.

“And what do you suppose we do when we get there?” he asks.

Yeah, like I’m gonna come right out and say ‘I thought we’d fuck like bunnies on viagra.’ Not gonna happen. So instead I just say, trying to be all coy and stuff, which by the way I suck at,

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?” Jeez, this all makes me sound like a complete girl, but really, as long as Marshall is liking it I just don’t care.

*************

Marshall’s POV

 

Carter is one sexy little bitch. That’s all I can say. The way he looks up at me through his eyelashes, being all shy and shit makes me wanna just rip of his clothes and fuck him right here.

But when he suggests that we move this up to the bedroom, my dick tells me that’s a really great idea, and who am I to argue? So I lean down, planting a soft kiss on his lips before moving off of him.

When I’m standing beside the couch I reach down one of my hands to help him up and when he takes it I feel a jolt of…something shoot through me.

Walking up the stairs with Nick attached to my lips is a lot more difficult than I expected. Of course there are factors that contribute to the difficulty. Like, for example, the fact that I can’t see where I’m going due to me having my eyes closed most of the time. It’s funny, cause I don’t usually close my eyes when I’m kissing, but with Nick it’s like I can’t keep my eyes open. And it’s not because I don’t want to see who I’m kissing. I know who I’m kissing so what difference would it make. It’s more like I can’t help it. Every time I kiss him, or he kisses me, I just sorta let go. And in letting go, my eyes close. Huh.

The difficulty is also because Nick is walking backwards up the stairs which means he’s always at least one step up from me. Combine that with the fact that he’s already taller than me and difficulty inevitably ensues.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Nick stumbles. He grabs my t-shirt in an attempt to steady himself but it only results in me falling down with him.

We hit the stairs with multiple thumps and then, for a moment, everything is quiet. We just stare at each other. I see tears well up in his eyes, and for a moment I panic. I hate tears. I can’t stand them. Whenever someone cries I’m at a loss for what to do. I know I should comfort them, but I don’t know how. I’ve never learned. The only person I know how to comfort it Hailie. Nick must have hurt himself in the fall. I can see no other reason for the tears. But if there are tears, then he must have hurt himself badly. Shit.

All of a sudden a strange noise escapes him. Sort of a cross between a snort and a wheeze. What the hell? Apparently my confusion is what makes the straw break or something because now he’s howling with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Oh…that’s why there were tears. He was trying not to laugh!

Suddenly I find myself starting to chuckle. Chuckles turn into genuine laughter and then suddenly I’m howling too. So much in fact, I accidentally fall down another step just from rolling around. This just makes us laugh even more, because the situation is so ridiculous.

Finally the laughter dies down, and we’re both breathing heavily. Every once in a while a small chuckle will escape one of us, but mostly we’re just trying to get some semblance of control back.

“God we’re pathetic.” I say breathlessly, though not ‘trying-to-be-sexy’ breathless. Just plain ol’ breathless. Nick chuckles again.

“I know!” He says and leans down, planting a kiss on my lips,

“Come on.” He stands up and reached down a hand to me. I grab it and get on my feet again. Slowly he starts leading me up the stairs. This time the only thing attached to him is my hand in his. I think that’s safer.

**Nick’s POV**

 

When we finally make it to the bedroom, we just kinda stand there not knowing what to do. Which, actually only adds to the pathetic-ness that is us. I mean, I don’t know how he wants to proceed from here. I decide that I’ll kiss him and just let it go from there. Kissage is good. We’ve done that before. Nothing new there.

I turn around so I face Marshall, and when I look into his eyes I can see he’s really friggin’ nervous. Actually I can’t really look into his eyes, ‘cause they flickering back and forth. I need to do something.

“Marsh? Marshall look at me.” I say, hoping he’ll do it. And he does! Go me! “Relax, okay? We’ll go slow.” He smiles a little as I say this, and I’m thinking hey! I rock! But then…

“Maybe I don’t wanna go slow.” Huh? What? “Maybe, just maybe I wanna fuck you so bad I can’t even see straight.” Oh hello little Nicky, glad to know you’re still alive. Not that I ever doubted…er…Marshall’s moving closer. He looks like a predator, getting ready to jump his prey. And I think I’m the prey! Eep!

I barely register Marshall looming over me…wait…over me? Oh, apparently I’m suddenly sitting on the bed. Anyway, I barely register that before his lips claim mine. And I do mean claim. The way he kisses me…It’s like…like…like he wants to own me, possess me. It’s so fucking hot and I feel like I’m not even breathing anymore, but I know I am, ‘cause I can hear it, vaguely.

Who knew Marshall could go all caveman, in a sexy way, over me? Not that I’m complaining or anything, ‘cause damn if this isn’t hot.

I’m beginning to feel a little dizzy and I can’t figure out whether it’s from the kissing or…Marshall begins kissing down my neck, which means I can take a breath now, and that helps with the dizziness, but only a little. I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before in my life.

My hands are moving frantically over Marshall’s back, I just wanna touch him everywhere at once, but really, the first step to the touching has to be getting him out of the shirt he’s wearing, not that he doesn’t look incredibly sexy with the shirt on, but skin is very good and I wanna touch his 5 minutes ago.

I let my hands slide down his back and over his ass before I grab the hem of the shirt and start pulling it up. When I can’t get the shirt any further I wait for Marshall to lift up so I can remove it completely, but nothing happens. I mean, something happens, but not him lifting up. He’s attached to my neck and I think I’m gonna have a huge hickey tomorrow, not that I care. He’s emitting these tiny little moans that just shoot straight to Nick jr. and what was I doing again? Oh yeah, shirt, off.

“Marshall, lift up.” I tell him and he doesn’t respond, so I let go of the shirt and grab his face instead, moving in to give him a quick kiss, before looking into his eyes. His pupils are completely blown, and his hair, although short, is sticking up in all directions, and I don’t think he’s ever looked this good before. I take a deep breath and tell him to take off his shirt. For a moment he looks a little confused, but this sexy little smirk starts forming on his lips, and I can’t help but moan a little. God I’m so turned on.

He lifts up and removes the shirt and before it’s even all the way over his head I’m reaching forward and running my hands up and down his chest. He’s so hot, literally, and I feel like I might get burned, but I don’t care.

He enjoys my caresses for about 10 seconds before he’s lifting me up and pulling my shirt over my head. As soon as he leans down again, and our chests touch, it’s like a bolt of lightning runs through us both. We both moan and then we’re kissing frantically again.


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall’s POV

The minute or chests touch, it like a wildfire starts spreading through my entire body. If I had been capable of doing anything more at this point than just moan, I’m pretty sure I would be freaking the fuck out. I’ve never experienced anything this intense before, and we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.

Actually, we’ve totally gotten to the good part, but I’m pretty sure there are even more even better parts to follow…I think. I hope. Jesus, or maybe I don’t hope. If this shit get’s anymore intense I think I might spontanously combust.

You know what? Fuck it. I’mma take my chances. If I die, I’ll fucking die happy, and that’s not something I ever expected.

My lips are starting to feel numb from all the kissing, so I decide to give them a break and explore Nick’s body with my hands and eyes for a few minutes.

As soon as I pull away from the kiss, Nick whimpers, which makes my cock jump in my pant. Fuck. I look up at him and his eyes are closed, he’s breathing hard, like he’s run a fucking marathon. His cheeks are rosy and his lips are fucking red hot Jesus! I gotta look away before I start kissing him again. I have other plans right now. Remember those Marshall?

I lift up a little bit and let my eyes roam over his chest. Fucking gorgeous. I never thought I find a man’s chest appealing in any way other than estetically, but Nick’s chest is…Fuck.

My hands start moving from his sides up to his pecs. I remember how he reacted when I played with his nipples the last time we say each other and I wanna get that kinda reaction from him again.

"Marsh…what?" I look up into his eyes, which he’s finally opened, and I smile as I take his left nipple between my thump and forefinger and roll it around a little before I pinch it.

"Oh god…" He arches off the bed, throwing his head back, as if he’s trying to get closer to me. He looks fucking wanton when he does that, and it’s all I can do to not just rip the rest of our clothes of and fuck him right then and there. But for some reason I don’t want this to just be a wham bam thank you ma’am…er…man kinda thing. I wanna make it last, I want to take my time and get to know exactly what buttons to push. For fuck’s sake, we’ve got the entire weekend to fuck each other’s brains out, so for now, I just wanna…

While my fingers keep teasing and playing with his left nipple, my other hand is running up and down his chest, moving further and further down on every stroke. I’ve just come to the realization that I fucking love the power I have over him right now. Like I can just play his body like an instrument and get him to do whatever I want. I never knew teasing like this could be so much fucking fun!

Nick is practically writhing on the bed now. Tiny little moans and groans keep escaping him and I don’t think I’ve ever beed so turned on in my life. I feel like I just want to taste him. The thought of touching him, tasting him, smelling him is almost enough to make me cum in my pants. This is so fucking ridiculous. I feel like I’m fucking 16 years old again, and I’m about to have sex for the first time…which I guess I sorta am, but still. I’m a fucking grown man. Anyway…

I bend my head down and kiss him softly on the lips before licking my way down his throat. His hands come up and tangle in my hair, it almost feels like he doesn’t know whether to push me away or pull me closer. It’s fucking hot. Who knew getting your hair pulled could be so goddamn hot. I place a hot, wet kiss on his throat before kissing and nibbling my way down to his nipples.

I lave first one and then the other, making them stand up in little peaks, and then I gentlybite down on them, while I attempt to get his pants open.

"Oh god…that feels so good…" he moans breathlessly, and it all I can do to not cum right then and there.

I finally get his pants open and I start pushing them down his hips. Apparently he’s not so far gone that he doens’t know what I’m doing, ’cause he lifts his hips to make it easier to get the damn cloting off.

He’s completely naked now, and I just have to take a few seconds to just look. He’s fucking beautiful. I never thought I’d think that about another man, but there it is. Nick Carter is fucking beautiful when he’s laying naked on a bed, hair tussled, cheeks rosy, lips swollen, just waiting to be fucked. I look up at his face and see that he’s looking at me. His eyes are feverish and begging. I guess I should continue where I left off.

* * *

Nick’s POV

I don’t think I can take any more of this. I feel like I’m gonna explode…or implode…one of those two. I don’t think he even knows what he’s doing to me.

He’s finally gotten my jeans off, and I’m just waiting for him to continue, but for a while nothing happens. Is he having second thoughts now?! I don’t think I could take it if he just suddenly decides that he can’t do this. I’m too invested already. There’s absolutely no going back for me. He’s it. The ONE. And I want him to fuck me so much I think I could cry. Clearly I’m the girl in this relationship. Dammit. Why does this always happen to me?

I swallow and lift up my head to try and see what he’s doing. It takes some effort. I’m so far gone already, it’s not even funny. Oh god…he’s just staring at me. Doesn’t he like what he sees? I mean, sure, he’s used to seeing tits and not so much penis, but am I that disgusting?

He finally meets my eyes and my breath catches in my throat. Woah…guess he’s not disgusted. The look he gives me makes a delicious shudder run down my spine and spread to my groin. My cock twitches and that apparently caught his attention.

Oh holy hell! He’s wrapping his hand around my cock and it’s burning me. But it’s oh so good. Jesus! I feel him leaning over me again and then his tongue is back on my nipples. I so totally have a nipple fetish or something, or really I have a Marshall-playing-with-my-nipples fetish, ’cause he’s so fucking good at it and I really really think I could come just from that.

"We’ll have to try that sometime."

Huh? Wha? I said that out loud? I look at him and he’s looking at me again, that sexy smirk is there too. Dammit, why does he have to DO that? Is he trying to make me cum already? Not that I’d complain if he did. I so fucking ready to explode it’s not even funny, but I kinda don’t want this to end already.

Okay, he’s bending down again, only…shit…he’s done with the nipples and now he’s licking a trail down the middle of my chest all the way down to my bellybutton. He swirls his tongue around it and dips into it a few times. And right now I’m so grateful he’s not actually stroking my cock anymore, because I would totally have cum right then and there. And the bastard knows it too, dammit. He just tightened his grip around the root of my dick preventing me from shooting all over him.

I suddenly don’t know what to do with my hand. Should I put them in his hair? I love his hair. Or should I…What’s he doing? He’s licking further down…he’s getting close to…

"You don’t have to do that." I have to say it, even if I really really want him to do it, I don’t want him to do something he’s not comfortable with. He looks up at me again, and he smiles that gorgeous smile, and I think I just in love with him a little more, even though I didn’t think that was possible. He almost looks shy, which…what?

"Want to…I want to taste you." Did he just? Is he going to..? I suddenly feel something hot and wet slithering up my shaft, from root to tip and I can’t stop my hips from shooting off the bed.

"Nnng…" The sound that just escaped me is not human. I can’t believe he’s going to do this. The tongue swirls around the head a few times and I am so so so happy that Marshall has decided to keep his fingers closed tight around the root, because if he removed them now, I wouldn’t get to experience this, and I really really want to experience this.

He softly closes his lips around the head and lets his tongue play with the slit for a bit, before he starts sucking. It feels so good, I can’t even form any word of encouragement. All I can manage are some grunts and groans, which I guess he translates into meaning that I like what he’s doing, because he gets bolder and suddenly the suction increases and I feel my dick sliding further into his mouth. He loosens the grip his hand has on my cock and I have to grab something to keep from coming. I don’t want to finish now. I want more… My hands are flapping around, trying to find some sort of purchase and finally I feel his hand grabbing hold I’m mine, squeezing it, giving me some kind of anchor to keep me from flying apart at the seams. My other hand somehow ends up on his head, not pushing, just resting there. My fingers are running through his hair and…His other hand has moved down to my balls, he’s playing with them, keeping up the up ad down movement of his mouth on my cock, and then his fingers…his clever clever fingers find their way to that spot right behind my balls and I have to tell him…I have to get him to stop because…

"Marsh…I’m…I can’t…" I try pulling his head away, but he won’t let me. He just lifts up a little, so only the head is still in his mouth and then he sucks, and he pushes at that spot, and i can’t hold back anymore.

I feel my back arching off the bed as I shoot my cum into his mouth. My grip on his hand has tightened so much I must be crushing his fingers, but he just keeps sucking and swallowing and he’s making these little humming noises and then everything just stops…


	11. Chapter 11

Marshall’s POV:

Holy shit. Holy Motherfucking Shit! I just had a dick in my mouth. I just had Nick Carter’s DICK in my MOUTH! I just gave Nick Carter a blowjob, and apparently it was good. Huh. I guess mommy-dearest was right. I’m a cocksucker. Oh and I like it too. I fucking came without even touching my own dick.

 

That’s actually fucking embarrassing. I don’t think I’ve done that since I was a fucking teenager and I woke up from a wet dream.

I look up at Nick to see how he’s doing, ‘cause I sure as fuck don’t know whether to be panicking or…No, I just need to get over my fucking issues. I like sucking cock. It’s not the end of the world…yet. But it most likely will be if anyone finds out. Fuck it. I’m just gonna make sure no one finds out.

Anyway, back to Nick. He looks like someone sucked his brain out through his dick. I can almost feel a smug little smirk wanting to emerge on my face. Well…If I’m gonna be a cocksucker, at least it looks like I’m a good one.

“Holy hell!” He finally says, completely breathless. His cheeks are flushed, and his hair is sticking up on all directions, like he’s been pulling it. Basically he looks fucked out…And we haven’t even fucked yet.

Now I can’t hold the smirk back anymore as I snicker,

“That good huh?” I ask.

“Oh my god! Marshall, you….I…are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Fuck yes I’m sure.” I’m laughing now, and Nick is beginning to chuckle as well.

“Well, if you ever decide to quit music, you could definitely make a fortune using that mouth for something other than rapping.”

“Fuck you!” I say with a laugh as I launch myself up onto the bed beside him.

“Later. I’m not sure I can even lift my pinky right now, let alone my entire body.” He turns his head to look at me, and there’s a soft smile on his face.

I lean over and give him a gentle kiss before dropping back to my own side of the bed,

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” I can feel my eyes getting heavier and I’m having a hard time staying awake.

 

Nick’s POV:

I think that was the best blow job I’ve ever gotten. No, I know it was. First of all, Marshall is a fucking natural. Whoa! But more than that, it was the fact that it was Marshall. I’m falling for him so hard, and I don’t know what to do. I think he’s feeling the same, but knowing his history regarding love, and the fact that I’m a guy, I’m not sure what’s going to happen. Maybe he’ll decide this isn’t what he wants.

I look over at him, and I see he’s fallen asleep. I look over his face. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so relaxed. There’s even a tiny little smile curving his lips. I can’t help the sigh that escapes me. It’s not a sad sigh though, it’s a happy one. I’ve never been happier than I am right now, despite all of the insecurities entailed in this…relationship or whatever it is.

I could see myself being with him for the rest of my life. My heart speeds up a little as that thought crosses my mind. Okay, I knew I was falling for him, but forever? That’s a little fast, even for me. What the hell is this guy doing to me?

I decide to stamp down the little flutter curling in my stomach at the thought that what we have could actually be something. He’s Marshall Mathers, Eminem, Slim fucking Shady. I can’t get my hopes up, that he’s actually looking for more than a fling and some really really amazing sex.

Even if he’s already told me that he’s here for more than sex, I can’t help letting my insecurities get the better of me. Even if he did want more than a fling, what the hell would we do? It’s not like we can just announce to the world that Eminem and Nick Carter are a couple. And then there’s Hailie. She’s the most important person in the world to him, any idiot who hasn’t been living under a rock knows that. Would he really get in a relationship with me, of all people, and introduce me to his daughter? I don’t think so. And of course, we can’t forget all his buddies in the biz. It’s not like Hip Hop is exactly known for their acceptance of homosexuality.

No…It’s better to nip this in the bud. Get what I can get, while I can get it. But I need to keep reminding myself that this isn’t more than it is.

It’s too late to try to avoid falling. I’ve accepted that. and when Marshall decides it’s time to end this, I’ll deal and move on.

I’ll get over it. I think. It might take time, but I’m sure I can get over it.

My attention is drawn back to Marshall as he sighs in his sleep and mumbles something that almost sounds like my name. I smile softly.

Then I feel an arm being thrown over my stomach and I can’t help lacing my fingers though his, stroking my thumb up and down softly.

He snuffles and moves closer to me, throwing a leg over mine. I chuckles softly, trying not to wake him.

Who would have thought Eminem was a snuggler. Not that I mind. I love snuggling, especially with Marshall. His arm tightens around me and I sigh, closing my eyes. I can feel sleep tugging at me and I can’t keep up the fight against it anymore. Even if would have preferred staying awake and savoring lying here in Marshall’s arms.

I’m turning into such a fucking girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Marshall’s POV

I wake up, and I guess it’s morning. Huh. I didn’t think we’d sleep that long. I lift my hand to rub at my eyes. Or I try to. I can’t move my arm. What the fuck?

Raising my head I look down at my body. Oh. That would explain it. Apparently Nick is a fucking octopus when he sleeps, arms and legs going everywhere. And right now, he’s half lying on top of me. Or at least he’s got my arm held hostage underneath him.

Fuck! I gotta piss. Okay. How do I get out of this without waking him up? I mean, I don’t want him to wake up, ‘cause I wanna come back to bed after my bathroom visit, and I want Nick to be there too, damnit!

Okay, count of three I’m gonna try to pull my arm out. One…Two…Three. I slowly attempt to get free, and I’m almost halfway there when Nick starts mumbling and stirring,

“Mmmmshll. Wntchu. Luv…”

And then he’s sleeping again. I can’t help but snicker. Hey, at least it sounds like he’s dreaming about me. I wait a few more seconds, while debating whether I should try the band aid method, or keep going the way I was. I finally decide to just keep going slow.

It takes about 2 more minutes before I’m finally free, and now I have to piss so bad I can’t even stand still. Fuck.

I run, as quietly as possible, to the bathroom and finally get to relieve myself. Damn that’s good.

I finish, wash my hands and brush my teeth before walking back into the bedroom.

When I get there, Nick is fucking sprawled all over the damn bed, and there is no way there’s any room for me there. Guess I’ll have to wake him up. Damn.

I walk my side of the bed…wait…my side? I have a side now? Fuck! You’d think we’re an old married couple or something. Shit. Anyway, I walk over to the side I slept on, and crouch down. His face is turned my way, so I just look at him for a minute.

I can see why chicks dig him. Too bad he likes cock! I snicker again. Fuck, it’s like I’m fucking 12 years old with all the snickering and giggling.

I decide on my course of action and raise my right hand and flick his nose. I know it can hurt like a son of bitch, but I don’t really care, I wanna go back to bed.

Nick flinches and opens his eyes, while rubbing his nose.

“The hell Marshall?” He asks, voice rough from sleep, “That fucking hurt!”

I smile innocently,

“You were hogging the bed. Move over.”

He sighs, sending me a glare,

“You could have woken me up in some other way dude.”

“I could, but that wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun.” He’s moved, so I lay back down and turn to face him.

“You’re a meanie.” He says, full on pouting. I can’t hold back a soft smile. He looks so fucking cute. This guy is turning into a fucking softie, but somehow I can’t seem to care right now. I lean in and kiss him softly before pulling back,

“Sorry.” He’s smiling now, which just makes him even more fucking gorgeous. Jesus.

“Okay.” He whispers, and then he leans in for another kiss, which quickly turns heated.

************

Nick’s POV

Have I mentioned how much I love kissing Marshall? ‘Cause I really really do. Right now he tastes of toothpaste and something that is pure Marshall. I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s something earthy and just…gah! So good.

Wait…Toothpaste? Hm…he must’ve brushed his teeth when he went to the bathroom. Hold on. I didn’t brush…I have morning breath! Oh god! No! That’s not…

“Wait…wait!” I push at his chest. He looks at me dazed and his hair is sort of messy. God, he’s so…No! Morning breath, remember?”

“What’s wrong?” He asks, when he’s able to focus again.

“I need to…Just move okay?” I look at him pleadingly. He sighs and rolls over to his side of the bed. I can’t help but be a little bit scared that I pissed him off. But, instead of explaining, I just act like the chicken I am, and flee the room.

I lock the door to the bathroom, and lean against the counter breathing heavily. What the hell was I thinking? Why the hell did I freak out about morning breath? He didn’t seem to mind it, so why the hell did I have a fucking panic attack? Jesus Nick, get a grip.

I turn on the tap and splash some cold water on my face before grabbing the toothbrush and paste. I might as well just brush them, especially after my spectacular exit. Let’s just say I’m in no hurry to get back in there and look Marshall in the eye. I’m gonna have to explain what the heck happened, and I just know he’s gonna laugh. Now, I love it when he laughs, but not when he’s laughing at me.

I’m just about finished, when there’s a knock on the door.

“Nick? Are you okay?” Marshall yells through the door.

I spit and rinse one final time, before answering,

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Marshall tries opening the door, but I locked it so, that’s a no go.

“If you’re fine, then open the damn door? What the hell just happened?”

I can’t decide if he sounds angry or confused. Probably both. Damnit.

“Just a sec!” I yell, and lean on the counter. I take a few deep breaths before pushing away and going to unlock the door.

As soon as the lock clicks, Marshall bursts into the room,

“What the hell Nick? Did I do something wrong?”

Oh my god. He Thinks he did something wrong. Jesus I’m such a god damned idiot.

“No, you didn’t do anything. I just freaked out about something.” I really don’t want to tell him I freaked out over morning breath. I mean, how pathetic can you get. Please don’t ask, please don’t ask, pleasedontaskpleasedontpleasedontask.

“What was it?”

Fuck. He’s usually so good at reading what’s on my mind, so why can’t he do it now? Why?

“You’re gonna think I’m an idiot.” I say, purposely not meeting his eyes. He takes a step closer to me.

“Tell me.” He says, just as quietly. Why does he have to be so nice? Why can’t he be Eminem, Slim Shady, someone why doesn’t care? I can feel my cheeks turning red. You’d think I’m an 11 year old girl.

“I realized I had morning breath.” I’m practically whispering now. But I can see he heard it. His eyes are laughing. I glare at him, and then he smiles that smiles he almost never lets anyone see, and damnit!

“So? Did it look like I noticed?” He asks.

“No. But…Look, I don’t know why I freaked. Can we just forget this happened?” I send him the puppy dog eyes.

He laughs and rolls his eyes,

“Aiight. So let’s go get some breakfast or something. I’m fucking starving dude!”

I laugh too, and give him a quick kiss before leaving the room, Marshall hot on my heels.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick’s POV

It’s really hot today. Marshall and I just finished breakfast. He made it. That makes me really giddy for some reason. Basically, I just sat at the kitchen counter and watched as Marshall moved around my kitchen in boxers and a T-shirt making eggs and bacon and all kinds of yummy things. It was all very domestic and I couldn’t really help thinking that I really wished all my mornings could be like that.

We’ve decided to go have a dip in the pool. Marshall’s not used to the temperature and the humidity here. He’s been complaining about it all morning. He looks adorable when he’s pretending to be all grumpy.

We’ve been soaking in the pool for about 15 minutes, and I decide to have a little fun. Marshall is just floating around, soaking up the sun. He needs to be dunked. I snicker internally and make my way as quietly as possible across the pool to where he is.

When I’m about 6 feet away from him I dive and swim the rest of the way under the water.

Marshall is just floating around. Eyes closed. He has no idea what I’m about to do. As quietly as possible, I swim underwater until I’m right by his head. Counting to three in my head, I jump up and dunk him.

“What the!”

I laughing so hard at the way he flails I can barely stand. Marshall quickly recovers though, and all of a sudden he’s standing in front of me, and seriously scary look in his eyes. He looks about ready to murder someone, mainly me, and I’m not sure I like that idea. The laughter I couldn’t hold in before dies a very sudden and tragic death, strangled in the tightness of my throat.

“Um…” I slowly back away from him. My hands raised in a placating manner. “Marshall? It was…it was just a joke?”

He doesn’t say anything, just follows me, that look still firmly in place. My pulse is picking up speed. But he has to know that it’s was just a joke right? Right? I know he has a sense of humor, so why doesn’t it feel that way right now?

Suddenly I can’t move back anymore. Shit. I’ve reached the edge of the pool, and Marshall is still advancing. I look around, trying to see if there’s some way I can escape.

Finally my eyes light on the steps. They’re only a few feet away. If I hurry I can get out and run. Maybe I should lock myself in the bathroom. Or even better! There’s a wine cellar in the basement, with reinforced doors. The previous owners collected rare wines. I just use it for storage, and now safety I guess. Right, that’s what I’ll do. I look back to see where Marshall is and…Crap.

Marshall rests his hands on either side of me on the edge of the pool. He eyes are…well, they’re beautiful, but right now? Right now they’re also very very scary.

He leans into me a little bit. making me lean back as much as possible.

“You think that’s funny?” His voice is menacing, and I swallow…loudly.

“I…I…I…” Damn. I hate stuttering. All I can hear is the blood rushing through my veins and my breathing. I think I’m about to start hyperventilating. My eyes have closed of their own volition. I’m just sort of waiting for whatever happens next, hoping I’ll come out of it relatively unscathed.

Suddenly another noise penetrates the air around me. At first I’m confused. I can’t really place it. I crack open one eye, looking to where Marshall is standing on front of me.

The noise is coming from him. He’s laughing so hard his hands are clutching his stomach. I’d been so busy being scared that I hadn’t even noticed he’d taken a step back, releasing me from the edge of the pool.

“Oh man!” He says, he sounds breathless, “You should have seen your face.” He cracks up again, and I can feel a little, slightly shaky smile start tugging at my lips.

“Shut up.” I mumble. He really looks gorgeous when lets loose like this. My smile grows a little.

He’s calmed down a little, but he a few chuckles still escape him every once in a while.

“No seriously, you looked like you actually thought I’d hurt you!” He laughs a little again, but I can feel my cheeks heat up. I had actually feared for my life a little. I don’t know what it is about him. It’s like I’m completely off kilter and I can’t get a handle on his feelings or even my own. And also, how would I know whether or not he really would hurt me? It’s not like I know him that well. I know he’s been amazing, and he’s surprised me several times with his reactions to different things. Hell, the fact that he’s even here still surprises me. It’s like this is some alternate universe and I just don’t know what the hell I’m doing any more.

“Oh shit! You actually thought I’d hurt you?” He asks softly. There’s concern in his eyes. I start shaking my head no. I don’t want to admit it.

“Don’t lie Nick.” He says, moving closer to me again. “You did. You thought I would hurt you.” His arms are back trapping me against the side of the pool. I chew my lips and look down. I can’t meet his eyes, I’m so embarrassed. 

“Look at me Nick.” He says softly, like he talking to a scared animal. When I don’t react right away, his hand comes up and he lifts my head up so I can’t look away from him, “I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you. Jesus.” He shakes his head, then he leans in and presses his lips softly against mine. “I could never hurt you.” He kisses me again, and butterflies flutter to life in my stomach, “I’m could never hurt someone I’m in love with.” He whispers.

Wait…what? Did he just? I lean back and search his face, and I can see a little bit of fear and a lot of softness in his eyes. He’s in love with me? Marshall’s in love? With me? We’re both completely silent. I just stare at him, still not quite sure I heard him right. He looks so nervous now. Chewing his bottom lip, waiting for some sort of reaction from me. 

Suddenly it’s like something bursts inside me, and I rush forward grabbing his face in both of my hands, and my lips crash into his. Kiss him hard, with all the passion and desperation inside me. Like I’m a dying man, trapped in a desert, and he’s the only water for miles around.


	14. Chapter 14

Marshall's POV

I can't believe he thought I'd hurt him. Fuck! I can't believe I just told him I'm in love with him. But I am. God damn it! I'm in love with a man, a Backstreet Boy no less, and I wouldn't change it for the world. Not when his reaction to hearing me say that is to kiss me like this.

The passion in the kiss is so intense, and I can't help but react to it. My arms come around his waist, and I hold him to me, kissing him for all I'm worth. It's like we can't get close enough.

My hands slip down to his ass and I grab hold of it, pulling him even closer. Our groins come into contact. We're both hard. I lift Nick up, and he wraps his legs around me. I stumble forward, reaching the wall of the pool.

I pull back from the kiss. I need air. This is...fuck this is so fucking hot, and I feel like I can't breathe. I look at Nick. His lips are swollen, cherry red. His hair's a mess and his eyes are dazed. He's breathing hard. I guess he's as turned on as me.

I lean back in, nipping at his bottom lip before kissing him again. Nick moans, and I feel my cock jump in my shorts. I grind my hardness into him, wanting more, needing more. Nick responds, grinding against me, and I feel like I'm ready to explode already. Every noise that escapes him, every moan and every whimper just brings me closer to the edge.

It's kind of scary. I've never felt this way with anyone. I've never felt so out of control. I hate not being in control. At least I used to, but right here, right now, it's the fucking best feeling in the world.

I kiss him hard, with all the passion and desperation inside me. Like I'm a dying man trapped in a desert, and he's the only water for miles around.

I pull back from the kiss slowly, and Nick lets out the sexiest whimper I've ever heard. I open my eyes and look up into his, and his eyes look almost black. Fuck! I really really need to get into his pants.

 

The thought sort of catches me by surprise, but fuck if I'm gonna chicken out. Yeah. I'm so ready to have full on sex with a guy, it's not even funny. Well, not just any guy, fucking Nick Carter. But you know what? I'm in love, and I want to take that final step. Shit. I never thought I'd find myself in a situation like this, or even one remotely similar to this.

 

I don't know what the fuck he's done to me. And to be honest, I don't really care. I don't think I can remember the last time I felt this happy. Yeah...you heard me. Eminem is fucking happy...in a relationship...with another dude.

 

I take a steadying breath, feeling my pulse slow down a little. Nick is looking back at me, and he looks almost nervous, biting his bottom lip, which just makes me want to bite it for him.

 

I smile a little and lean forward to give him a soft kiss and then I say,

 

“Let's get out of the pool, huh?”

 

*~*~*~*

Nick leads the way back into the house. We're both dripping water all over the carpet, but personally I don't give a shit. All I know is that I want this man, and I want him now.

 

Nick has a strong grip on my hand as we walk toward the bedroom, as if he's afraid I'll change my mind and run screaming from the house. I guess if this had happened a few months ago, I would have, but not anymore.

 

I don't know how this happened, but I, Eminem, Slim Shady, Marshall Mathers, have fallen in love. I never thought I could fall in love again after all the shit I went through with Kim, but I have. And with a man no less. Fuck. My life is fucking weird.

 

Nick gives my hand a little squeeze and and I look up at him. He's looking over his shoulder at me, almost shyly, and I feel my heart trip a little. He's fucking gorgeous. I can tell he's still nervous this isn't real, so I smile back at him, trying to reassure him. Nothing is gonna stop me from going through with this.

 

**Nick's POV**

 

We finally reach the bedroom and I just stop. All of a sudden I'm really nervous. I mean, yeah I want this, god do I want this, but what if he regrets it after? What if we do this and then he leaves? I don't think I could deal with it if that happened.

 

I feel Marshall's hands touching my back, pushing softly, to get me to go further into the room. I take a few steps and he follows me. His hands trail across my back, my side, to my chest and all of a sudden he's standing in front of me, looking up at me.

 

I try to read his expression and I realize that our roles have completely reversed. I'm so fucking nervous right now, and there he is, looking at me trying to reassure me with just a look. I chuckle softly and run a hand through my wet hair.

 

He smiles and grabs me by the neck, pulling me down to meet his lips in a kiss.

 

It's so soft at first, just a gentle meeting of closed lips. I close my eyes and breathe deeply through my nose. I feel his teeth nipping at my bottomlip, trying to gain access and I grant it immediately.

 

All of a sudden the calmness and softness of a moment ago disappears and the desperation that spurred us downstairs is back.

 

My hands grab onto his biceps, trying to pull him closer, trying to almost crawl inside him. His hands are fisted in my hair, and our tongues battle for control, trying to taste as much of each other as possible.

 

He starts pulling back and I can't help the mewl of protest that escapes me. But he pushed back in, letting me know he's not going anywhere, and then he's guiding us over to the bed.

 

The back of my knees hit the bed and I feel myself tumbling backwards. In my panic, both at the fall, and the thought of letting go of Marshall, I tighten my grip on him, and we both land with a loud “Oompf”. His elbow hits me right in my chest.

 

“Ow!” I say petulantly. He pulls back and looks down at me, eyes bright and smiling. Then he snickers.

 

“It's your own damn fault for not letting go.” He says laughing. I give him a withering stare and rub at the sore spot with my hand.

 

“Shut up!” I tell him with a pout.


	15. Chapter 15

**Marshall's POV**

 

I laugh and lean down, capturing the protruding lip between my lips, engaging Nick in another heated kiss. I can't believe how fucking turned on I am. I swear it's never been like this. Like this all consuming fire that I both want to escape from and dive deeper into. But I'm done letting my fears control my life, especially my love life.

 

Nick moans softly, and I move my lips down his neck, licking a trail from his ear to his collarbone. He tastes like salt and a little bit of chlorine and so much Nick, and it's the best taste in the world. I suck a mark into his neck, and I feel my cock jump at the thought of marking him, making it known to everyone that he's mine. Fuck!

 

I kiss my way down toward the spot where my elbow hit, and I begin to kiss and suck around the area. Nick groans, running his hands through my hair, holding my head to his chest. I can't help but smile against his skin at the way he desperately clings to me. I give the spot one final, suctioning kiss, before moving over to his left nipple.

 

I licked a slow circle around the brown nub, before sucking in into my mouth, My left hand is slowly teasing the opposite nipple into a peak. As I suck, Nick arches into my mouth, a loud moan leaving him.

 

“Ooooh fuck!” It comes out almost on a sigh.

 

“You like that?” I ask him, teasing.

 

Nick looks down at me, meeting my eyes,

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

I can't help but laugh, but then I go back to my teasing. I bite, nibble and lick at his right nipple, bringing out more amazing sounds from him, before I lick my way across his chest and give his right nipple the same treatment.

 

Nick's hands are roaming all over every part of me, that he can touch. I've noticed that every time I do something he particularly likes, his fingers will dig into my skin, making me shudder. His reactions to what I do to him is suck a fucking turn on, I'm amazed I've managed to last this long. He keeps arching into my touch, as if he can't get enough of me, and it's the best fucking feeling in the world.

 

I finally give up my assault on his nipples, leaving them hard, wet and glistening, before I lick my way down his sternum to his bellybutton. I let my tongue circle around his belly button a few times, making Nick, sigh and moan, and then flick my tongue in and out a few times.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Nick arches into my mouth, and I can feel his cock twitch where my chest is touching it.

 

I look up at him, and his face is covered in a light sheen of sweat, he's flushed and biting his bottom lip, a look of pleasure and concentration on his face. I don't think he's ever looked more sexy. I kinda just wanna lick the furrow in his brow. Taste the sweat. I feel my heart clench.

 

“You're fuckin' gorgeous like this.” I whisper. Nick smiles a little, opening his eyes and looking at me. I smile back and bend my head down to continue teasing him.

 

My tongue follows the treasure trail down to Nick's shorts, and I grab a hold of the elastic band to pull them down. My tongue and lips continue licking and sucking marks into his skin as I move further and further down.

 

I wanna taste him. I fucking wanna taste him all over. I can't remember ever feeling like this before, but I must have. Back in the beginning with Kim. I mean I fucking married her, and if I could I'd fucking marry Nick right now.

 

Woah! Where the hell did that come from? Fuck it! Never mind.

 

Nick lifts his hips and helps me get the shorts completely off, but when I go to take his cock into my mouth I feel his hands pushing me away.

 

For a moment I feel anger brewing inside me, but then I look up at him. He's smiling, almost laughing. I smirk at him.

 

“If you do that, this'll be over before it's begun.” He says.

 

I can't help but chuckle.

 

“Can't have that, now can we?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I wanna cum with you inside me.” He almost blushes when he says that, and I can't believe my pulse could be any quicker, but it is. Fuck, I want that too.

 

“I want that too.” I whisper. I lean up and engage him in a passionate kiss that's all tongues and teeth and moans and sighs. Then I raise up a little and Nick moves further on to the bed.

 

I follow him, but not before shoving my own shorts down and off, and sit on my knees between his legs. His long fucking legs that I can't wait to have wrapped around me.

 

Nick turns to the side and pulls something out of the night stand. He smiles at me as he pushed it into my hand. I look down at the objects and see that it's a condom and some lube. My heart speeds up even more. This is it. After this there's definitely no going back. I look up at Nick again. He looks so turned on and happy, but I also he a little bit of apprehension in his eyes.

 

I smile at him, and lean down, laying myself on top of him, and I kiss him. I try to push everything I'm feeling into the kiss. The passion, the love, how much I want him and how much I want to be here and do this. He's a little bit tense at first, but then he relaxes and he starts giving as good as he gets.

 

After a while I break the kiss and pull back to sit on my knees again. I squeeze some lube out into my hand, and spread it across my fingers warming it up. Nick is completely focused on my every movement.

 

Looking into his eyes, I grab the tube of lube again, and squeeze a dollop out onto his balls, where it drips down into his crack. He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut,

 

“Fuck!” He groans. “Don't fucking tease me anymore!”

 

I laugh softly and move my lube covered fingers down to spread the it around. I trail a finger down from his balls to where I finally find the bumpy skin of his hole. Nick arches and lifts his hips, trying to get closer to my touch.

 

I circle his hole a few times, pressing my finger against the rim every now and then, and I lean down and kiss his knee, licking and kissing all the way down to where his thigh and hip meet. Nick is writhing on the bed, moaning softly. His hands have a grip on the comforter, pulling, clenching. He almost looks like he's in pain, from my treatment. I guess he almost is. His cock is rock hard, arching up toward his stomach, an angry red. I imagine I can almost see the pulse of the blood filling it.

 

I decide to take pity on him and finally push a single finger into him. I push in to the first knuckle, before pulling out again, circling the rim a few times, massaging the muscle, then I push in again. This time push all the way in. I'm amazed at the heat surrounding my finger. It's like he's burning up inside, and the thought of my dick in there makes my breath stutter.

 

I start moving my finger in and out slowly, getting him to loosen up a bit. Nick is pushing back onto my finger, and I decide to add another.

 

I pull out, use a little more lube, and then slowly push both fingers into him. He sighs loudly and pushed into my hand. Once I've got both fingers completely inside him, I start moving them in and out again, twisting them and scissoring them every once in a while. I look up to see Nick watching me intensely. His mouth is open, lips swollen from our kisses and the way he keeps biting them, and he's making these breathy little moans. His hair is stuck to his sweaty forehead, and I see a drip of sweat rolling down from his temple, to his neck, to finally land in the hollow where his throat and collarbone meet.

 

I lick my lips, wanting to capture that drop on my tongue. I lean up and over him, still thrusting my fingers in and out, and I bend down to lick that drop off him, but right before I reach it, the changed angle of my fingers makes me hit Nick's prostate.

 

Nick lets out something that almost sounds like a squeak, throwing his head back, and fucking himself back onto my fingers with even more fervor.

 

“Holy fuck!” He shouts, “Do that again!”

 

I look at him, laughing gleefully at his reaction,

 

“What? This?” I tap his prostate again, and that earns me another groan. Nick arches and grips onto the comforter until his knuckles turn white.

 

“So I guess that feels pretty good, huh?” I say, tapping it again.

 

“Fuck...yeah....” Nick gulps in huge breaths of air.

 

I start hitting the bundle of nerves on every other stroke and Nick is flailing, fucking back, cursing, sighing and moaning louder than ever before. Fuck, this is so fucking hot.

 

I'm so focused on watching the expressions that cross his face, that I almost don't hear him when he starts saying something,

 

“You gotta...” Tap “Fuck!” Tap “Marshall! You gotta...” Tap “Stop! Marshall, I need you in me. Now!”

 

I pull my fingers out, and grab the condom. I roll it on and squeeze a dollop into my hand. I lean over Nick and kiss him deeply, as I lube up my cock. I can't wait to be inside him.

 

Nick wraps his arms around me as I kiss him, and we just kiss for a minute. We're both trying to calm down a little before going any further. My dick is rock hard, I think I could actually hammer nails with it. Jesus!

 

I break the kiss and look into Nick's eyes.

 

“You ready?” I ask.

 

He smiles this bright fucking smile, and I swear it's like staring into the sun. God I love this man.

 

“More than.” He says.

 

I nod, and line up my cock with his hole. I push in slowly, feeling the muscle give way. I feel like I'm almost shaking from trying not to go to fast, and then all of a sudden I'm completely inside him. I moan at the feeling of being encased in burning hot velvet and Nick sighs as if this is what he's been missing all his life. I like to think it is.

 

I pull out slowly, almost all the way out, and then push back in again.

 

I set a slow pace at first, just pulling out and pushing back in, and I stare into Nick's eyes. I could drown in those eyes. And when the fuck did I start sounding like a fucking romance novel? Oh yeah, when I finally allowed myself to fall in love with Nick.

 

All of a sudden, Nick clenches his inner muscles and my eyes roll back into my head, it feels so fucking good. I lean down and kiss him, and then I speed up my thrusts. We stay connected with my cock in his ass and our lips, and we swallow each others moans.

 

I change the angle a little and I start hitting his prostate in every stroke. He moans even loader, and meets every thrust with one of his own.

 

I can feel my orgasm building, and suddenly I can't fucking think anymore. It's like my body just takes over and fucks and fucks. There's a tingling at my spine and I can feel it spreading, spreading, moving out in big waves of absolute pleasure.

 

Nick reaches down to start jerking his dick, while I just keep thrusting, thrusting, pounding his prostate, trying to bring us both closer to the goal. But I wanna be the one to make him cum. So I push his hand away have start stroking his dick for him.

 

“Fuck! I'm so fucking close!” It's almost a shout, and I can feel my toes curling, the muscles in my entire body are tightening.

 

“Me...too!” Nick says, completely breathless.

 

Two, three more thrusts, and the tingling explodes. Sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body as I shoot my load into the condom.

 

I keep thrusting, hitting his prostate every single time, as I jerk him off, It isn't more than maybe 15 seconds, before Nick arches his back, the tendons on his neck standing out, as he shoot all over my hand and his stomach.

 

“Ooooh fuck! Marsh!”

 

The little strength I have left finally leaves me, and I collapse in top of Nick. I don't care if I'm laying in his come. That was the best sex I've ever fucking had, and believe me, I've had a lot.

 

I feel Nick trying to pull me up, so I raise my head, still out of breath, and look at him.

 

He lifts his head and I lean up and meet his lips in a soft, languid kiss, before I roll over and lay on my side beside him.

 

We're quiet for a few minutes, just trying to get out hearts to stop racing and our lungs to start working properly again.

 

Finally Nick turns over on his side to face me.

 

“So...No regrets?” He asks softly, smiling a little.

 

I look at him. I don't even have to think about it.

 

“Fuck no!” I tell him honestly. If this is a mistake, it's the best fucking mistake I've ever made.

 

“Not about any of it?” He asks. I smile.

 

“I never thought any of this would happen.” I tell him. “It was definitely unexpected, but not unwanted.”

 

He laughs and he rolls over on top of me as we kiss.

 

The End


End file.
